Yu Yu HakushoTeen Titans: Darkness Returns
by Rider Paladin
Summary: The sequel to my original TTYYH crossover, only this time they're playing in the Reikai Tantei's territory. Rando escapes from jail and it's up to the Spirit Detectives and the Titans to stop him.
1. Breakout

Yu Yu Hakusho/Teen Titans:

"Darkness Returns"

Chapter 1: "Breakout" 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and Teen Titans are not mine by any means. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and DC Comics, respectively.

Author's note: This is the sequel to my first TT/YYH crossover, "Titanic Spirits." However, this time, the story will focus more on the Spirit Detectives, which is the reason for the reverse order of the shows in question.

Timeline: A few years after the last episode of Yu Yu Hakusho. As for the Teen Titans, a few years into the future for them.

Reikai prison 

An alarm blared, crimson lights flashing throughout the prison.

"Warning," an automated female voice said. "Prisoner SW-292 has escaped from his cell. Repeat, Prisoner SW-292 has escaped from his cell."

The prisoner in question raced down the halls of the prison, headed for the exit. However, his path was interrupted by a pack of ogres.

"Stop right there, Rando," the leader said.

"And who's going to make me?" Rando asked defiantly. "You?"

"If I must," the ogre replied.

"Go ahead," Rando said. "Do your worst."

The ogres attacked, obviously planning to overwhelm him by sheer force of numbers. However, numbers meant nothing to Rando, as they were all weaklings.

"Pathetic," Rando said, beating them all off with ridiculous ease. "But don't worry; I'll end your suffering. Circles of Inferno!" He threw crimson fireballs at several ogres, reducing them to ash. Then he fired a blast of black/green/purple/blue energy out of his palm, annihilating the ogres in his way. "Now that that's over with . . ."

He resumed his run toward the exit gate. However, once he got out of the prison building, he ran afoul of more ogre guards.

"If you fools truly think you can stop me," Rando sneered, "then perhaps a look at what's left of your friends will convince you otherwise."

"Halt, Rando," the lead ogre commanded.

"Your friend told me something similar," Rando retorted. "Guess what happened to him." He chuckled sinisterly. "Now unless you feel like dying, you should get out of my way." He stalked toward the guards, murder in his dark ochre eyes.

"Fire!" the guard ordered, and the ogres pulled out their Reikai-issued energy rifles, firing at Rando. However, Rando just deflected the blasts with an energy field around his body.

"You are all such pathetic fools," he said. Then, a sudden inspiration struck him. One of the psychics he had killed had the power to absorb energy and use that energy to power her attacks. He smirked. _That might come in handy._

He let the guards fire at him some more, and once he figured he'd pulled in enough energy, he gave it back --- in destructive bursts that left the guards dead or far too incapacitated to do anything about him.

"That should take care of you," Rando said. With one more energy blast, he blew open the gate between himself and freedom and departed.

Koenma's temple 

"Koenma-sama!" Jorge (blue-skinned ogre) exclaimed, rushing in.

"What is it?" Koenma asked.

"Rando's escaped," Jorge replied.

"Rando's escaped?" Koenma echoed, shocked. "What do you mean, he escaped?"

"What I just said, sir," Jorge replied. "Rando escaped and murdered or incapacitated all the guards who tried to stop him."

"Oh, no," Koenma said. "He'll go down to Earth to finish what he started." Then an even more horrifying thought entered his mind. "Or get sidetracked by another psychic and go after her."

"Do you mean Raven?" Jorge asked.

"Yes," Koenma said. "Botan!"

"Yes, Koenma-sama?" Botan asked.

"Get Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara," Koenma ordered. "Tell them to meet Hiei at Titans Tower. If you like, get some others to help out, too. Just don't waste any time!"

"I won't fail you, Koenma-sama," Botan said. Sitting on her trusty oar, she flew out of Koenma's castle.

Titans Tower 

The Teen Titans had grown up since their adventures with the Reikai Tantei four years ago. Specifically, they'd grown older. With the exception of a now-eighteen-year-old Beast Boy, the Titans were in their early twenties. In fact, they had forgone calling themselves the _Teen_ Titans and now simply called themselves the Titans.

Two of its members had outgrown the names they'd used as the Teen Titans and thus taken new names. Beast Boy now called himself Changeling. Robin had gotten himself a growth spurt and now called himself Raptor. He now wore a sleek black costume with a red bird emblazoned on the front that allowed him to hold his tools in the cuffs of his gloves and boots.

Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg had changed as well. After a nasty confrontation with one of Trigon's other children, an evil half-demon by the name of Shazarn, the evil within Raven had been exorcised. As a symbol of her liberation, Raven wore a white cloak and leotard.

Starfire hadn't changed that much, aside from a sleeker version of her original costume. The neck guard was out, revealing that the midriff-baring purple top had its own collar. Also, she had discarded the wrist guards, now wearing long arm-covers that ended between her index and middle fingers. Personality-wise, she was very much unchanged.

Cyborg's robot parts had been modified, ridding him of his former clunky appearance in favor of a more streamlined figure.

Presently, the Titans were relaxing. Cyborg and Changeling were playing a racing game on the Playstation 2. Raven and Starfire were meditating together. Raptor was sparring with . . . Hiei.

Yes, Hiei. During the time the Spirit Detectives had spent with the Titans, Hiei and Raven had come to love each other dearly. It had gotten to the point where after Trigon had been defeated, Hiei had chosen to stay with her. Raptor's (then Robin) response had been to make him an unofficial member of the Titans. Hiei wasn't around some of the time, as he also worked for a demon named Mukuro, who was like Cyborg in the sense that she also had cybernetic parts replacing her organic ones. Still, he spent a lot of his time outside Makai at Titans Tower.

As of the moment, Raptor was honing his spirit powers in his sparring with Hiei.

"You're very good, Raptor," Hiei said.

"So are you, Hiei," Raptor replied.

Hiei was currently darting from place to place at super-speed. "Concentrate, Raptor. I may be faster, but you can use your spiritual senses to track me. Just focus on them." A pause. "Well? Can you find me?"

Raptor closed his eyes under his mask, concentrating.

"Can you find me?" Hiei repeated in a taunting tone.

Raptor smirked. Then he leaped into the air and kicked Hiei, who back-flipped and landed agilely on the ground. He withdrew his sword and slashed at Raptor, who brought out his staff and blocked the sword slashes with it.

Suddenly, Raptor stopped. Hiei was about to go in for the kill when he stopped as well.

"There is someone here," Hiei said.

Rando silently prowled through the Tower. He had been on his way to finish the job he'd started with that hag Genkai, but the strong psychic presence he'd sensed had diverted him.

The power he sensed was beautiful. If it could be tasted, he would compare it to ambrosia, the food of the gods.

_So close now,_ he thought. He felt other powers within the Tower, including one next to the psychic presence and two approaching powers, but they did not concern him. They were nothing compared to the power he felt.

Rando licked his lips and smiled. That power would be his! Oh, the destruction he could cause with such a power. That would make a hundred psychics he had taken power from.

He chuckled. _Then I'll find that old hag Genkai. Even she won't be able to stand up to the power I'll possess._

His musings were interrupted by a dark, cold voice. "What do you think you're doing here?"

Rando looked to the source of the voice and saw two black-clad figures standing in front of him. One was dressed in a sleeveless shirt and baggy pants with bindings around his forearms and a white headband, and the other was in a black costume with a red bird design on the front and a black mask covering his eyes. The first figure was small and lithe, and wielded a katana. The other was lithe but taller and carried a staff.

"You must be Hiei," Rando said. "How nice to meet you at last."

"I know who you are," Hiei said. "You're an assassin who steals psychics' powers to make yourself stronger. I know what you're here for, and I can assure you that you will not take her power."

"And what makes you think you can stop me?" Rando asked.

"You obviously underestimate my capabilities," Hiei sneered.

"And you obviously overestimate your capabilities," Rando retorted. He turned to the staff wielder. "Got a name, bird boy?"

"It's Raptor."

"Nice name," Rando said. "Mine's Rando. Learn it well, for it is the name of your death."

Raptor just shook his head in silent derision. "Do you have any idea how many villains have said that to me?"

"I'll be the last one," Rando said, "because I'm the last one you'll ever fight. Circles of Inferno!" A crimson fireball appeared in each hand and he threw them both, one at Hiei and the other at Raptor.

Hiei leaped aside in a blur of speed, and a force shield blocked the fireball aimed at Raptor, visible only as a ripple in the air.

"Nice trick, Raptor," Rando said.

"Yours, too," Raptor retorted. "Wanna see mine?" He shot a force blast at Rando, blasting him into a wall.

"Nice," Rando said, rising to his feet. "Go ahead. Try again."

"As you wish," Raptor said. He shot more force projectiles at Rando, who let them impact against him.

"Raptor, are you blind?" Hiei asked sharply. "He's _letting_ you hit him!"

"Letting me?" Raptor asked.

"Yes, I was letting you hit me, Raptor," Rando confessed. He smiled evilly, waves of dark energy emanating from him. "I needed to amass a good amount of energy before I could do this!" He fired a concussive burst of energy at Raptor.

Hiei leaped in front of him and cleaved the blast with his sword.

"Thanks," Raptor said.

"Don't make the same error twice," Hiei snapped. "Or next time, I may not be able to save you."

"Ready to go again?" Rando asked.

"Bring it on!" Raptor replied.

Rando exhaled, releasing threads from his mouth.

"Threads?" Raptor asked. "What's he going to do, sew us a pillow?"

"These are no ordinary threads," Rando replied. "It's Spirit Thread, and it will trap you and never let go."

The threads floated and wrapped around Raptor and Hiei, weaving themselves into a tangled web in which neither could move. They strained against the spiritual threads with all their might, but they couldn't budge at all. In fact, if they'd been able to move even a millimeter, that would have been excellent progress.

"See? You're trapped," Rando said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go find that psychic you tried so hard to protect." He started to walk away.

"No . . . Raven . . ." Hiei murmured.

Suddenly, a bolt of purple-and-dark blue lightning struck Rando. Then, a green golem brought its massive fists down to crush him. However, Rando was able to dodge, but barely as the golem's fists made a dent in the floor.

"I don't know who you are, gruesome," Cyborg said, "but you're not gonna be staying very long."

"Do you two really think you can stop me?" Rando asked.

"They might not be able to," Hiei sneered, "but they bought me enough time to do this!" The threads directly binding him ignited with black flame, a black flame that spread through the entire web and burned it to nothing. He and Raptor landed from their formerly suspended positions in midair in agile crouches, then straightened up to their full heights.

"Wanna go again?" Raptor asked.

Just as the three Titans and Hiei were about to resume hostilities with Rando, a shadow emerged from the wall and shaped itself into a black bird. Then the shadow bird dissipated to reveal Raven and Starfire.

"Enough," Raven said, floating down to the floor. "It's me you want, isn't it?"

"Ah, there you are," Rando said, smiling evilly.

"You have disrupted our meditation session," Starfire said. "You will apologize at once, and then you will depart and never trouble us again!"

"Oh, I'll do all that," Rando said. "After I get _her_ power."

"You will never get your hands on my power, you fiend," Raven said. "However, if it is my power, you want, then prepare to taste it. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A blast of shadow-kinetic power struck Rando dead in his chest and knocked him back.

"Ohhhh . . . such a wondrous power," he said, getting up. "Wielding it will be so sublime."

"You shall not take Raven's power and use it for your evil goals!" Starfire vowed. She fired a barrage of starbolts and Rando was jumping around dodging each one.

"Nice powers," Rando said. "I like your technique. In fact . . ." He smiled wickedly. "I like it so much I think I'll see what I can do with it."

"Oh, no," Hiei said.

"Crimson Nova!" Rando shouted. He held both hands out, one cupped over the other, and a ball of red energy surrounded them. Then, a barrage of crimson starbolts came out of the ball.

The Titans and Hiei dodged the bolts. "What's going on here?" Changeling asked.

"Yeah!" Cyborg agreed. "I thought only Tamaranians could use starbolts!"

Raptor created a force shield to protect them. "Apparently, no one told him that!"

"That's Rando's skill," Hiei stated. "After seeing a person perform a rei-ki technique, he can learn it and use his own version."

"Let's see how he likes _my_ technique," Raptor said, turning the force shield into a blast that knocked Rando down, stopping the barrage of crimson starbolts.

Rando got up, snarling in rage. "You actually hurt me. I will not tolerate that."

"And your presence will not be tolerated," Raven said. "Leave. Now."

"Fine, then," Rando conceded. "I will leave. But I will return for you. And I will not be alone."

Faster than almost anyone else in the Tower could react, Rando leaped through the glass wall of the Tower, plummeting into the darkness.

"Aw, man," Changeling said. "Now we're gonna have to pay another repair bill!"

"Who cares?" Hiei sneered. "We have worse things to worry about."

"Who was that loathsome man who attacked us?" Starfire asked.

"As you already know, his name is Rando," Hiei replied. "He's got a thing for psychics. Specifically, a thing for stealing their techniques to make himself stronger and then killing them. He killed 99 psychics and took their powers. Genkai was to be the 100th, but Yusuke defeated him."

"That explains why he's after me," Raven said.

"Rando is a very strong and very tricky demon," Hiei continued. "Until Yusuke defeated him, no one saw his true face. No one who lived long enough to brag about it, anyway."

" 'No one saw his true face'?" Raptor asked.

"Rando's M.O., as the human detectives call it, is to assume another face," Hiei replied. "He disguises himself in order to get close to his targets and once he is ready, he attacks."

"Speaking of Yusuke, we could use some reinforcements," Cyborg said. "If a guy like Rando's after Raven, then we're going to need serious help. Reikai Tantei help."

"Except the Reikai Tantei are finished," Hiei replied. "We all went our separate ways after the Makai Tournament. Yusuke is overseeing his father's lands in the Makai, Kurama is working for Yomi, Kuwabara and Yukina have established a relationship, and I'm here with you."

"When you're not with Mukuro," Changeling added.

Just then, the computer monitor blinked on with Botan's image.

"Hiei, Titans, it's good to see you again," she said.

"Hey, Botan," Raptor said. "How've you been?"

"Just fine," Botan replied cheerfully. Then she looked at him. "Robin! You've grown into such a handsome young man!"

Raptor smirked slightly. "As if I wasn't already handsome when you first met me. And it's Raptor now."

"Oh," Botan replied. "Nice name. And all I meant is that you've . . ."

"Yeah, I know," Raptor said, smiling. "Don't worry, Botan."

"Enough with the pleasantries," Hiei snapped. "My mate was nearly killed by Rando tonight. How did you fools in Spirit World let him escape?"

"I see your time with the Titans hasn't mellowed you any," Botan said sarcastically. "But never mind. We didn't _let_ Rando escape. He used his powers of disguise to trick a guard into letting him out. Then he killed the guard and killed or incapacitated anyone else who barred him from escaping. He must still be up to his old tricks."

"He said he'd come back with friends," Changeling added.

"Speaking of that, the other former Spirit Detectives will not be able to come to you. You'll have to come to them."

"You mean we're going to go to Japan?" Changeling asked. "Sweet!"

"Yeah!" Cyborg said. "I'm dying to taste some sushi!"

Hiei grumbled. "All they think about is food."

"We shall be there soon," Starfire said.

"All right, then," Botan said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Then the monitor blinked off.

"So does this mean what I think it means?" Cyborg asked, smiling in anticipation.

"Yeah, we get to use the T-Bird," Raptor replied.

"Booya!" Cyborg shouted.

"It's just a jet," Hiei grumbled.

"It's not just a jet, half-pint!" Cyborg shouted. "It is the fastest jet known to man! It can move at Mach 10 velocity! It can turn on a dime! It's got the sweetest stealth mode and the most wicked weaponry known to man!"

"So what?" Hiei replied with a deadly slowness.

Before Cyborg could start shaking Hiei, Raptor stepped in between them. "Let's just go instead of standing here trying to sell Hiei on the T-Bird."

[Titans Hangar]

This was where the Titans' vehicles were located. A submarine, the T-Car, a sleek motorcycle driven by Raptor and known as the R-Cycle, and in the center –- the T-Bird, a sleek, graceful fighter jet with all the amazing features Cyborg had just described to Hiei.

Of course, it was impossible for Hiei to care less about it than he already did.

The Titans and Hiei took their seats in the six-person jet: Raptor and Cyborg at the front, Starfire and Raven in the second row, and Changeling and Hiei in the back seats.

Raptor and Cyborg began flicking buttons, activating all the systems of the T-Bird. "All systems go," Raptor said.

"Let's fly," Cyborg said.

The T-Bird moved forward on its wheels and as it approached the hangar door reserved for it, those wheels began to retract into the jet. Cyborg activated the thrusters and the T-Bird soared out of the hangar and into the sky.

As Cyborg flew, he was severely tempted to turn the T-Bird upside down just to make that arrogant punk Hiei puke his guts out. However, giving in to one's more spiteful impulses on a mission was never a good idea. Besides, he doubted Hiei's constitution was that weak; he was a demon, after all.

Sarayashiki, Japan 

Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama/Shuichi Minamino, Toya, Jin, Yukina, and Shishiwakamaru were in Genkai's temple, waiting for the Titans and Hiei.

"I wonder how onii-san and Raven have been," Yukina said.

"I just wanna know if they're gonna show up," Yusuke snarled. "I had plans with Keiko tonight."

"Slacker," Genkai said. "Your plans will have to wait until this case is resolved. You only managed to beat Rando on a fluke. I doubt such accidents will occur again."

"Shut up," Yusuke mumbled.

"I heard that, dimwit," Genkai said.

"I wonder what those blokes are like," Jin said. "From what Urameshi told me, they're pretty strong fighters."

"Yeah, and the girls are real hot, too," Yusuke said.

"Be grateful Hiei is not yet here," Kurama said. "He is very jealous when it comes to Raven, so I'm sure you would find yourself shortly disemboweled."

"I'm a lot tougher now than I was when we first tangoed," Yusuke said. "He won't have it so easy now."

Toya and Shishi hadn't said anything the whole time.

"Aren't you curious to meet the Titans, Toya?" Jin asked merrily.

"I'll judge their actual worth when I see them fight," Toya replied. "And when I get to fight them myself."

"You might get your chance soon," Shishi said. "I sense them approaching. Six of them, from the air."

"They must be in some sort of plane," Kurama said.

"No duh, Sherlock," Kuwabara retorted.

"D'ya hear that sound?" Jin asked.

"The sound of jet engines?" Toya asked. "Is that the sound you're talking about?"

"Yeah!" Jin replied. "And it's coming right now!"

The three former Spirit Detectives, Yukina, the two former demon ninja, Shishi, and Genkai looked up. They saw a large, sleek black jet fly toward them. It landed fifty feet away from them.

"We should be really grateful that Genkai has a big backyard," Shishi said.

"That's them," Genkai said.

The underside hatch unfolded, forming a stairway to the ground. Five familiar and yet different people walked down the stairway, or just flew out through the hatch.

The first one was a tall, lithe young man dressed in a form-fitting black suit with a red bird on the front and a white-eyed black mask that concealed his eyes. The second was a lanky green-skinned young man in his late teens dressed in form-fitting black with a fuchsia stripe running down the front that split to cover the sides of the legs. The third was a tall, muscular African-American young man with cybernetic parts, though those parts were streamlined to look more like they were a part of him than some clumsy addition.

The two that flew were beautiful young women, one in a midriff-baring purple top, skirt, and thigh-high boots with long arm-covers that ended between the index and middle fingers and the other in a white leotard and cloak. The young woman in purple had long, flowing scarlet hair, sparkling emerald eyes, and golden-tan skin. The young woman in white was pale, with short purple hair, violet eyes, and a red gem in her forehead.

"Man, you've all changed," Yusuke said.

"You haven't," the young man with the bird motif said.

"That's the penalty of being a full-blooded demon," Yusuke replied.

" 'Full-blooded demon'?" the bird-styled young man echoed.

"Long story made short: My father was actually a demon who knocked my mother up and that's how I was born," Yusuke replied. "Then I got killed --- again --- and he brought me back as a full demon. What's it to ya, Robin?"

"It's Raptor now," the young man replied. "Thanks for recognizing me, though."

"Your energy stays the same no matter what costume you wear," Yusuke said.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Yukina, Genkai, it is good to see you again!" Starfire exclaimed. She saw Toya, Jin, and Shishi. "Greetings, new friends! I am Starfire."

"Toya."

"Aw, come on, Toya, don't be so rude to the lass!" Jin advised cheerily. "I'm Jin!"

"And I am Shishiwakamaru," Shishi replied, taking her hand and kissing the fingertips. Starfire blushed, while Raptor eyed Shishi suspiciously.

"I see you're over your little infatuation with me," Genkai said, smirking.

"Ah, but it is you I love," Shishi replied. "She is quite the beauty, but it is your spirit that I adore above all else, sweet Genkai."

"Always the charmer," Genkai murmured.

"So when'd you guys meet up?" Changeling asked.

"At the Dark Tournament," Kuwabara replied. "Fighting competition for demons."

"And you became friends there," Cyborg concluded. "Sounds cool."

"The closest we ever got to 'friends' in that hellhole was me and Jin," Yusuke said. "I just happened to like him a lot, so I actually felt bad when I had to beat him." Then he saw Raven. "Since when was white your color?"

"Since I was freed from the evil I inherited from Trigon," Raven replied. "It's a long story that I don't really feel like telling right now."

"Fair enough," Yusuke said.

"I assume you know why you had to come here," Genkai said.

"Rando attacked my mate," Hiei stated icily. "When I see him again, he shall not live long enough to think of escaping."

"Half-pint!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Where've you been hiding yourself?"

"Someplace where I can be free of your stupidity," Hiei replied.

"Onii-san . . ." Yukina said. Then she embraced him. "I missed you."

"I missed you as well, imouto-chan," Hiei replied, hugging her back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Changeling said. "Warm fuzzies all around. But we've got a demon psychopath on the loose."

Slade's lair 

Slade sat in his War Room, ruminating. It had been a few years since he'd first made his efforts to destroy the Titans. After his failed attempt to make Robin his apprentice, he had clashed with the Titans again and again. In the midst of their war, he had come up with a truly ingenious plot.

He had taken a young girl who could control the earth under his wing and taught her to control her power. Then he had used her to spy on the Titans, learning everything there was to learn before he had sprung his trap. It should have worked, but it didn't.

"Slade," a voice said, bringing him out of his reflection.

"Who are you and how did you get into my base of operations?" Slade asked, glaring into the shadows of the room.

"You're not afraid," the voice said. "That's good."

A man stepped out of the shadows, deathly pale with a yellowish-green tint to his skin. He had long flowing red hair, ochre eyes, and an intricate design tattooed on his face. His only clothing was a pair of black pants.

"My name is Rando," the man replied. "And I will help you crush the Titans."

End Notes: Oh, now isn't that interesting? Just as the Titans reunited with the Reikai Tantei, Rando's making an alliance with Slade. What will come of these partnerships? As always, please review.


	2. Nice to See You

Yu Yu Hakusho/Teen Titans:

"Darkness Returns"

Chapter 2: "Nice to See You" 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and Teen Titans aren't mine. They belong to people luckier than me, like Yoshihiro Togashi and DC Comics/Warner Brothers.

Author's note: Now things are going to get very interesting. The Titans and Reikai Tantei are in for serious trouble if Rando and Slade join forces, and check out the surprise guest. Also, I understand that by the end of the YYH manga/animé, Yusuke wasn't overseeing his demon father's lands anymore, but I chose to keep that in, anyway. Sorry if it throws off those of you who've seen the rest of YYH. In addition, Genkai still retains her youthful appearance.

Additional note: Some reviewers were asking why I named Robin "Raptor" when he already becomes Nightwing. Excuse me, but Dick Grayson is Nightwing. I do not believe that the Robin of Teen Titans is Dick Grayson, but rather Tim Drake. So therefore, I call Robin Raptor. If you don't like it, fine, but it's my opinion and we have a right to our opinions in this country. As for what he looks like, imagine Nightwing but with a red bird instead of a blue one and shorter hair.

Timeline: YYH, a few years after the end of the series. TT, a few years into the future.

Slade's lair 

"Why would you want to help me crush the Titans?" Slade asked.

"Because they are my enemy as much as they are yours," Rando replied. "And we both have a member we're particularly interested in."

"Do you mean Raptor?" Slade asked. "If so, I should tell you this: He is mine and mine alone."

"No, not the bird-boy," Rando scoffed. "He's strong, but he's not the one I'm interested in. It's Raven."

"Ah, the psychic," Slade said.

"Yes," Rando replied. "I want her power. You see, Slade Wilson, I am a human-hunter. I kill your kind for the sheer hell of it, and if I find a strong psychic, I take the power, too. I killed ninety-nine psychics over the centuries. It would have been one hundred if not for the interference of the Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi."

"A Spirit Detective," Slade said. "Interesting."

"Will you help me?" Rando asked.

"And why should I?" Slade asked. "You're a human-hunter; what compels me to believe that you won't kill me once my back is turned?"

"You're very right about that, Slade," Rando replied. "Still, our goals run on parallel courses and if we help each other, then we can both get what we want." He extended a hand. "Is it a deal?"

"Just one thing," Slade said. "Why do you, a powerful demon, wish for _my_ help?"

"If I could do this by myself, I would have," Rando replied. "However, the Titans overwhelmed me and I was forced to flee. I do not wish to return to Spirit World prison, as I just escaped from there. Besides, I needed the help of one who was experienced in dealing with the Titans."

"And I have that experience," Slade concluded. "Very well, Rando. It's a deal."

Slade clasped Rando's hand in a firm shake.

"But I don't trust you any further than I can throw you."

"That's just fine by me," Rando said. "In fact, you'd be a fool to trust me completely. Never mind that. The two of us are rather powerful, but we will need allies if we are to succeed in our venture."

Genkai's temple 

"It's good to see you again," Kurama said to the Titans.

"Nice seeing you, too, Kurama," Raptor said.

"Yes, we are overjoyed that we are all together again," Starfire agreed. She looked at Toya, Jin, and Shishi. "And I am eager to get to know our new friends."

"And I am just as eager to know you, shining Star," Shishi said, once again taking her hand and kissing it. Again, Raptor gave him the evil eye.

"Ahem. Can we get serious?" Raptor asked. "This Rando freak attacked Raven in our own base. I'd like to find out more about who he is."

"He's a human-hunter who likes to kill psychics and steal their powers," Genkai replied. "I was nearly his hundredth victim, but due to a fluke, Yusuke defeated him."

"A fluke?" Raptor wondered.

"It's not really something worth telling," Genkai replied. "Suffice it to say, Rando was defeated by his own technique. However, Hiei and Botan have already explained to you about Rando. There's not much more I could tell you."

"He said he'd come back with reinforcements," Changeling supplied.

"Then we will just have to wait for him to appear with his allies," Genkai replied.

"In the meantime, we could spend the time getting reacquainted," Yusuke said.

"Raptor," Toya said.

"Yeah, Toya?" Raptor asked.

He got no warning as Toya suddenly threw a trio of throwing knives made of ice at him. Raptor dodged the icy throwing knives and retaliated with a force blast. Toya knocked it aside and fired a blast of ice at him. Raptor dodged, leaving the tree he had been standing in front of to get its trunk frozen.

"What the hell's going on?" Cyborg asked. "He's attacking Raptor!" He shifted his arm into its cannon mode and positioned it, ready to fire.

"Don't even think about it," Hiei said, holding his cannon arm.

"What do you mean, 'don't even think about it'?" Cyborg asked defiantly. "He's trying to turn my buddy into frozen chicken!"

"It's a test," Hiei replied.

"A test?" Cyborg echoed.

"Yes, Cyborg, a test," Raven confirmed. "Toya wants to see Raptor's power for himself, under actual battle conditions. Attacking him without the pretext of training is the best way for him to do it."

"I do not like this," Starfire said.

"You may not like it, Star, but don't worry," Raven said. "Toya's not actually aiming to kill."

"Go, Raptor!" Changeling shouted.

Toya created a staff from ice and charged at Raptor, who countered with his own staff. The two warriors clashed fiercely, until Toya suddenly vanished.

"Where'd he go?" Raptor asked.

"I'm right here, Raptor," Toya replied as he made a hard chop to his opponent's neck. However, Raptor whirled around and caught Toya's wrist.

"Nice trick," he said. "But I've got a few of my own." He knocked Toya's legs out from under him with a quick strike of his staff. Toya rolled up to his feet.

"Very impressive, Raptor," Toya said. "See how you like this." Ice energy swirled around his forearm and then hardened into a long deadly sword blade.

"Nice sword," Raptor commented. "But I've got one of my own." Energy rippled from his arm and then formed into a sword blade.

The two fighters went at each other, clashing with their swords. They pushed against each other fiercely and then Raptor broke away and tried to sweep Toya's feet out from under him. Toya jumped out of the way, vanishing once again.

"How does he do that?" Changeling asked.

"He's a ninja," Genkai replied. "Ninja are very swift and very skilled at concealing their movements. Raptor can still beat him, though; he just has to sense his movements."

"Come on, Toya," Raptor said. "I know you're around here somewhere, so quit hiding and come out!"

"As you wish," Toya replied, emerging from the shadows to pierce Raptor with his ice-sword. It was only through a last-minute dodge to the side that saved him from Toya's blade. "Nice moves, Raptor."

"Yours, too," Raptor replied. _Now I have to focus. If I can feel his rei-ki, then he can't hide himself from me anymore._

"You said he wasn't trying to kill Raptor," Cyborg said to Hiei and Raven.

"Could have fooled me," Changeling said. "That ice blade would have run him through if he hadn't gotten out of the way in time!"

"Toya is a ninja," Hiei replied. "Obviously, he knows how to mask his energy so that Raptor can't sense him until he's about to attack."

Raptor and Toya continued to fight with their respective blades, neither one managing to gain a clear advantage over the other. Toya swung his leg out to knock Raptor's feet out from under him, but Raptor jumped up and kicked Toya in the face.

"You actually managed to draw blood," the blue-and-aquamarine-haired ice ninja said, wiping blood off his lip.

"Sorry," Raptor said. "Didn't mean to kick you that hard."

Toya just smirked and held up a glowing sphere of ice energy. "Try this." Then he shattered the sphere with his ice blade and the shards went flying at Raptor, who dodged and blocked as many as he could. Toya lunged through the flurry of ice shards and punched Raptor, knocking him down.

"Raptor!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Impressive strategy," Kurama said. "He used one attack to conceal another."

"I'd be tempted to agree with you," Changeling said, "if he wasn't trying to beat Raptor to death!"

"He's not beating Raptor to death," Yusuke contradicted. "He's testing him, remember?"

With a twist of his hips, Raptor spun off the ground and into a kick that knocked Toya down. He wiped blood off his lip.

"Now we're even," he said. He extended a hand to Toya, who respectfully took it and rose to his feet. "That was a nice run you gave me. I haven't been pushed so hard in a while."

"I could tell," Toya replied.

"Wait a minute," Kuwabara said. "You two were fighting to the death and now you're acting like best buddies!?"

"It was only a training exercise," Toya replied. "I had to see just how good a fighter he is."

"Are your questions concerning Raptor's fighting skills satisfied?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, they are," Toya replied. He smirked. "But I'll be taking the rest of you on soon enough."

"Bring it on, ice man," Cyborg said. "I'm ready for you, anytime, anywhere."

"Ditto," Changeling said.

Toya chuckled. "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Save the macho posturing for later," Botan said, flying in on her oar. "There's a disturbance going on in the city, and Koenma wants you to check it out."

"All right," Raptor said. "We'll get there faster if we go in the T-Bird, unless one of you recently developed teleportation powers."

"Cool!" Jin exclaimed. "I always wanted to fly in a plane!"

The stairway hatch to the T-Bird opened and the Titans, Spirit Detectives, Genkai, Toya, Jin, Botan, and Shishi walked up on it.

"There's a cabin in the back that'll fit ten extra passengers," Cyborg said.

"And there are six seats in this cockpit," Yusuke said. "Who's the sixth for?"

"Hiei," Cyborg replied. "He comes along on missions sometimes, but mostly just to watch Raven's back."

"And everything else," Yusuke muttered. He got a nice whack on the head from Botan's oar. "Ow! Botan!"

"Well, you deserved that for being a pervert," Botan said.

In the end, all the Spirit Detectives sans Hiei, Genkai, the two demon ninja, Botan, and Shishi sat in the cabin. Hiei took his seat in the cockpit next to Changeling, behind Raven and Starfire. Cyborg and Raptor took the pilot's and co-pilot's seats, respectively.

"You guys buckled up nice and tight back there?" Cyborg asked over the intercom.

"Yeah," Yusuke replied irritably.

"Let's go," Raptor said. He and Cyborg started up the T-Bird, and then Cyborg lifted it into the air, after which he flew into the night skies.

When they flew over the city, Cyborg found a nice abandoned lot to land the T-Bird in. So he landed it there.

"We'd better be careful," Raptor said. "We have no idea what we're up against here."

"Aye-aye, Captain," Yusuke quipped. Everybody got out of the T-Bird.

"I'm feeling some very nasty vibes," Kuwabara said.

"Can you tell anything for sure?" Shishi asked.

"The only way I can describe it is like whole bunch of voices," Kuwabara replied. "You can't tell where they're coming from because there's so many of them and they're so strong."

"In other words, we're looking at a group, not just one person," Raptor deduced. "Oh, well. Rando did say he wouldn't be alone next time he fought us."

"And I'm not," a familiar and hated voice said. Everyone turned to the sound of the voice and saw Rando.

"Rando!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Prepare to get your ass kicked again!"

Rando scoffed. "Please. You know as well as I do that if that algae hadn't gotten stuck in your ears during your dip in the swamp, you'd be dead and broken."

"I've improved since then," Yusuke said.

"That may be true, and you may have surrounded yourself with powerful allies . . ." Rando trailed off when he saw Genkai. "Why, Genkai, you're certainly looking youthful today. New skin cream?"

"I'll never tell," Genkai said in a sarcastic singsong voice.

"Very well," Rando said. He smiled when he saw Raven. "So we meet again." He chuckled. "Perhaps I'll hit a double and make 101. How does that sound to you?"

"Like something you'll never achieve," Raven replied.

"I've seen your friends and now it's time you met mine," Rando said.

Five males stepped out of the shadows. One was in an armored black suit with a one-eyed mask that was black on one side and dull orange on the other. Another was tall and thin, dressed in a green trench coat and dull blue pants and accompanied by a smaller male in blue. The taller had short-cropped black hair and wore sunglasses and the smaller had dull gray hair and pale skin. The fourth was pale and androgynous, dressed in black leather with long black hair and a mask covering his nose and mouth. The fifth was blond with two long red bangs and violet eyes and dressed exotically.

The Titans stared in shock upon seeing the first male. All except Raptor, who glared in loathing.

"Slade," he spat.

"Raptor," Slade said, his voice darkly confident as always. "It's been a while."

"Just a human," Hiei sneered. "An enhanced human, but a human nonetheless."

Yusuke and Kuwabara paled upon seeing the second two, for they were the infamous Toguro Brothers.

"Hello, Yusuke," the younger Toguro said, removing his trench coat, which revealed his bare chest.

"Remember us?" the older Toguro asked.

"We remember you," Yusuke replied. "In fact, we killed you for real. You shouldn't still be here." He looked at the other two. "None of you should be here! You're all freaking dead, you bastards!"

"But we are here, stupid boy," the blond spat. "Deal with it." He smirked. "Yusuke. Your energy has changed. It's more like a demon's energy than a human's."

"I'm still gonna kick your ass, Suzaku," Yusuke sneered.

"Unless you've vastly improved since our last fight, I doubt it," Suzaku retorted.

"Kurama . . . how nice to see you again," the leather-clad masked man said.

"It is not very pleasant for me to see you," Kurama replied. "Karasu."

"Oh, so I _did_ leave an impression," Karasu purred.

"Genkai," the younger Toguro said. "I see that you're alive again, and restored to your youthful beauty. Don't worry. I'll send you back to your grave."

"You won't," Genkai contradicted. "I'm more powerful now than I was then."

"Ah, yes," the younger Toguro said. "Someone must have recharged your spirit energy."

"Enough with this talking," Rando said. "Let's get down to business."

"Why would you ally yourself with a bunch of demons, Slade?" Raptor asked. He turned to Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Jin, Shishi, and Toya. "No offense to you guys."

"None taken, mate," Jin replied.

"Our goals are similar," Slade answered. "Why else is any alliance made? Anyway, enough talk. My partner is getting impatient, so I'm afraid we must battle."

"Let's do this," Raptor said.

Slade and Raptor charged at each other, meeting with their fists and feet as they delivered fast punches and kicks.

"Crimson Nova!" Rando shouted, firing a barrage of red starbolts at the other Titans.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted, firing a wave of dark energy at Rando.

"Rai, kaminari --- Rava Shock!" Cyborg shouted, firing the techno-spirit lightning bolt that was now his signature attack.

Rando dodged both attacks, only to be felled by a green starbolt. Then a pair of green energy whips lashed him.

"Whoa, where'd you learn that move?" Yusuke wondered.

"I have spent the past few years since our first meeting learning how to manipulate my energy in other ways," Starfire replied.

"You should be worried more about yourself," Suzaku said. "Storm of Torment!" He fired a blast of spirit lightning at Yusuke, who dodged the attack. "So you've improved somewhat since our last encounter. Oh, well. You will still die, Yusuke Urameshi."

"Says you, punk-ass," Yusuke retorted. "Spirit Gun!" He fired the spiritual bullet at Suzaku, but the golden-haired demon dodged.

"In case you were wondering, you didn't damage my tentacle this time," Suzaku said. "So when my attack does hit you, you'll die."

"Says you," Yusuke retorted.

"And me," the younger Toguro added just before he punched Yusuke hard in the stomach, sending him flying.

"Is it just me, or did his muscles get insanely huge?" Cyborg asked.

"I've tapped into forty percent of my strength," the younger Toguro explained. "That's usually more than enough to take care of most opponents."

"I kicked your ass last time we fought," Yusuke replied, running at the younger Toguro. "And I've gotten stronger since then, so don't think you'll have it easy now!" He leaped into the air and brought his fist down for what would have been a devastating blow --- had the younger Toguro not caught his fist.

"Nice try, boy," he sneered. Then he proceeded to give him a vicious knee jab that knocked the breath out of him.

"Shit," Yusuke muttered. "Looks like he's gotten stronger, too."

As for the older Toguro, he extended his fingers into tendrils that grasped Kuwabara.

"Let me go, you pasty-faced freak!" Kuwabara yelled.

The older Toguro just snickered.

"Do as he says!" Starfire yelled, hitting him with a starbolt that forced him to release his grip on Kuwabara. However, he shot his tendrils at her. She flew into the air in an attempt to evade those tendrils, but the tendrils of one hand grabbed her leg and pulled her down. As she descended, the tendrils of the other hand wrapped around her torso, binding her arms.

"That's no way to handle a lady!" Shishi shouted. He withdrew the Banshee Scream sword and sliced off the older Toguro's tendril-fingers, which let Starfire drop.

"Thank you," Starfire said.

"Just being a gentleman," Shishi replied. "You're welcome, by the way."

"That hurt," the older Toguro said. He smirked. "But not that much."

"His fingers!" Starfire exclaimed. "They are regenerating!"

Indeed they were. Within mere seconds, they had grown back completely.

As for Kurama, he and Toya were tag-teaming Karasu, who was using his power to its deadliest potential. Currently, Kurama and Toya were both in extreme pain from the tiny explosions in their bodies.

"Does it hurt?" Karasu asked.

"This will," Toya replied, shattering a ball of icy energy into a flurry of ice crystals. Karasu dodged as many of the ice crystals as possible, but the flurry concealed the lunging Toya, until it was too late for Karasu to do a thing.

Except grab Toya by the wrist and transmit a portion of his energy into him, triggering a small explosion inside his body. Toya gave out a small scream of pain.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Karasu commented, throwing Toya aside. "Now for you, beautiful fox."

Kurama drew his rose whip and lashed at Karasu with it. However, Karasu grabbed the thorny whip and blood seeped out from the thorns piercing his hand. However, it didn't stop him from pulling Kurama to him.

Karasu stroked Kurama's hair. "Such pretty hair," he said. However, a pinkish-purple starbolt slamming into him stopped his fun.

"Hands off my fox, you freak!" a familiar female voice shouted from the air.

Karasu and Kurama looked up and saw a black-haired, golden-skinned young woman, dressed in a black leather version of Starfire's clothes with a sheer mesh body stocking underneath.

"Blackfire!" Kurama whispered.

"Miss me, Kurama?" Blackfire asked. She chuckled. "I know you did." Then her expression turned serious as she looked at Karasu. "I don't know who you are, but you keep your hands off him!"

"And who's going to stop me, little girl, you?" Karasu asked.

" 'Little girl'?" Blackfire repeated. She landed on the ground, her eyes glowing. "You're going to pay for that. Eye of the Black Star!" A blast of pinkish-purple energy from her eyes slammed into Karasu, knocking him down.

"Sister!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Not now, Starfire," Blackfire replied. "Now, I have to kick his ass for daring to lay his filthy hands on my fox!"

"As flattered as I am, I suggest that you be careful, Blackfire," Kurama advised.

"Don't worry about a thing, Kurama," Blackfire said. Then she flew at Karasu and proceeded to take the fight to a more hands-on level. Specifically, they were fighting with their fists and feet instead of their powers.

"She's gotten better," Cyborg said as he fought Suzaku with Yusuke.

"Yeah," Raptor agreed as he and Jin struggled against Slade.

_Very impressive,_ Genkai thought even as she flipped out of the way of the younger Toguro's attack.

Blackfire delivered a hard kick to Karasu's chest and followed up with a kick from the other foot. Then she aimed a roundhouse punch for his masked face. However, Karasu grabbed her fist.

"Oh, no," Kurama said in hushed tones. "He's going to ---"

His sentence was cut off by Blackfire's scream of pain as Karasu applied his power to her.

"Sister!" Starfire exclaimed. She flew at Karasu, enraged. "Remove your filthy hands from my sister and cease hurting her!" Her eyes glowed green as she emitted her power through them, hitting Karasu in his shoulder.

Karasu let Blackfire go and Kurama and Starfire rushed to her side. "Are you all right, Blackfire?" Starfire asked.

"I'll live, Star," Blackfire replied, a bit shaky on her feet. "What did that bastard do to me? Felt like little firecrackers going off inside me."

"It's his power," Kurama explained. "Karasu can transfer a portion of his energy into his opponent, triggering an internal explosion. It can be like 'little firecrackers' going off inside you, which will merely cause a great degree of pain, or be big enough to destroy the body completely."

"He's still going down," Blackfire said. "After all, I've been known to cause a few explosions myself."

The six villains regrouped. "This is just a taste of what's in store for you, Titans and Reikai Tantei," Rando said. "In a month's time, we will meet once again."

"A month?" Genkai asked.

"Yes, Genkai, a month," Rando confirmed.

"So you will have time to prepare for our Shadow Combat," Slade added. "To make it short, the six of us will do battle with six of you."

"See you then, Kurama," Karasu said.

Then the six vanished into the shadows.

"Well, we're in trouble," Kuwabara said.

"Of course we're in trouble, you simpleton," Hiei snapped.

End Notes: All right, out of the Titans, Spirit Detectives, and everyone else associated with them, tell me which six should fight be the ones to fight Rando and Slade's team. By the way, consider everyone from all three groups: the Titans, the Spirit Detectives, and the extra characters associated with them.


	3. Red Rose and Black Flame

Yu Yu Hakusho/Teen Titans:

"Darkness Returns"

Chapter 3: "Red Rose and Black Flame" 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and Teen Titans do not belong to me. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi/Shonen Jump and DC Comics/Warner Brothers.

Author's note: I have nothing to say, except look out for Kurama/Blackfire goodness. There will be a lemon, but it won't show up on the version I'm putting up on FF.Net.

Timeline: YYH, a few years after the end of the series. TT, a few years into the future.

"Sister," Starfire said. "It is good to see you again."

"I'm glad to see you, too, Star," Blackfire said. "And of course, there's a certain foxy boy I'm happy to see, too." She winked at Kurama, who smiled back at her.

"Why did you call him 'your fox'?" Starfire asked.

"Because he is," Blackfire replied. " 'Sides, I wasn't about to let that freak lay his filthy hands on him."

"Sounds like somebody's jealous," Yusuke interjected snidely.

"Yusuke?" Blackfire asked, her voice sugary-sweet.

"Yeah, Blackfire?" Yusuke asked.

"Shut up," Blackfire replied.

There were scattered snickers among the fighters, including Kuwabara. Hiei just rolled his eyes.

"I see you haven't changed much," Blackfire said. "How is he, Raven? Does he still call Beast Boy and Cyborg 'ningen bakas'?"

"They deserve it most of the time," Raven replied.

"Hn," Hiei grunted.

"It's Changeling now," the former Beast Boy corrected.

"Oh," Blackfire said. "Nice name."

"So how've you been, Blackfire?" Raptor asked.

"I've been all right, Robin," Blackfire replied. "Or do I call you Raptor now?"

"How did you get out of jail so fast?" Cyborg asked.

"Star convinced my parents to lobby for my release," Blackfire explained. "Besides, I behaved very well, so they had no actual reason to keep me for very long." She smiled at Kurama. "And Kurama visited me every time he got a chance."

"So that's where you were sneaking off to," Yusuke said. "You were borrowing the Titans' spaceship so that you could see Blackfire!"

"Actually, they referred me to the Justice League," Kurama replied. "They let me use their spaceship. It wasn't easy convincing them, but I did, and the man in the red cape and blue suit --- Superman, I believe --- was very pleasant about it. The man in the bat-themed costume was very gruff and stoic, however."

"That's Batman for you," Raptor said.

"So it is," Kurama said.

"Enough socializing," Genkai said. "We have serious business to attend to. Rando and his allies have challenged us to a fight. In one month that fight will occur. If we are not ready, we will be slaughtered."

"He said that six of us would have to fight," Hiei said. "And he left it up to us to decide who should fight."

"I'm fighting," Raptor said. "Slade and I have unfinished business."

"Rando's after _me,_" Raven said. "The only way to stop his pursuit is for me to fight him."

"That may be what he expects from you both," Hiei said. "If Rando's joined forces with Slade, then he knows about Slade's obsession with Raptor. This Shadow Combat may be a ploy to get you both in their clutches."

"So are you saying we shouldn't fight?" Raptor asked.

"No," Hiei said. "All I'm saying is that you should be careful. Only two of us here have fought Rando before. One was completely incapacitated, and the other defeated him by a mere fluke."

"Hey!" Kuwabara and Yusuke protested.

"Dimwits, you know that's what happened," Genkai said. "In the meantime, let's go home so we can find a way to resolve this."

So everybody boarded the T-Bird, and Cyborg flew it back to Genkai's temple.

Genkai's temple 

"Ah, you're back, mates," an Australian-accented voice said. He saw the Titans and Blackfire. "And you've brought friends." He looked at Starfire, Raven, and Blackfire and smiled. "Pretty friends."

"Chu, please try not to act like a ladies' man," a young male voice said. Then in a sotto voice, "You look ridiculous when you try, anyway."

A clownish-looking man happened to be there with the other two. "Hey, there."

"I'd like to introduce you to the rest of my 'tenants,' so to speak," Genkai said. "Chu, Rinku, and Suzuka."

"Man, you're growing like a weed, Rinku," Kuwabara said.

Indeed he was. When Kuwabara and Rinku first clashed in the Dark Tournament, Rinku had had the appearance of a ten-year-old boy. Now he was in his early teens and reached up to Kuwabara's shoulder. Currently, he was dressed in a red mesh shirt with a red T-shirt underneath and blue jeans. He still wore his baseball cap over his unkempt brown hair.

"No, that's you, Kuwabara," Rinku replied.

"Greetings there, sheilas," Chu said. He picked up Blackfire's hand and kissed it. "And hello to you."

Kurama glared at Chu jealously. _Now I know how I made Raptor feel when I was flirting with Starfire to get him to confess his feelings for her,_ he thought.

Rinku slapped his forehead in embarrassment.

"So what's going on?" Suzuka asked.

"Lotsa trouble, mates," Jin replied. "A nasty bloke named Rando busted outta Reikai prison and he teamed up with a bunch o' other nasty blokes and they're plotting to make us fight in a Shadow Combat."

"Not all of us," Touya added. "Rando and his allies total six, so six of us are required to fight them."

"The Shadow Combat takes place in a month, so we have this month to train --- regardless of who will be fighting in the end," Shishi added.

"Then why are we waiting?" Hiei asked.

"It's very late tonight," Genkai replied. "We should all get some rest. We will start first thing in the morning." She began walking into the temple. "Titans, Blackfire, there are rooms and sleeping bags prepared for you."

"Thanks, Genkai," Raptor said.

Changeling yawned. "Yeah, I'm tired."

"That's the first word you've spoken since the fight," Hiei said. "I'm impressed."

"Ah, you know you like me, Hiei," Changeling retorted, smiling.

"Hn," Hiei grunted.

Two weeks later 

It had been two weeks since the training had begun. Kurama had opted to take a break from his college courses so that he could dedicate more time to training. So had Kuwabara and Yusuke. Granted, the two of them in college was an amusing concept, but they'd gone, probably to prove to some asshole teachers that they weren't idiots.

Over the past two weeks, everyone's techniques had improved and evolved. Raptor could now shape his force powers into blades of varying types, like the blade of a sword or a lance. Changeling had learned how to communicate even in his animal forms. Cyborg's Rava Shock attack had developed more dimensions, enabling him to use a "taser grip" or "lightning sphere." Starfire and Blackfire could use their energy like whips and had even learned how to shape it into swords, Jade Star Blade for Starfire and Black Star Blade for Blackfire. Raven had learned the power of teleportation and her shadow-manipulation abilities had increased.

The Spirit Detectives' techniques had improved as well. Yusuke could now fire his Shotgun in an omni-directional wave, and his grasp of the Spirit Wave had improved as well. Kuwabara's Spirit Sword techniques had improved, but all Hiei would say to that was, "Not by much." Kurama had developed new techniques in his control over plants, and Hiei had learned new ways of using his power over flame.

Touya had improved his Shards of Winter attack, now able to fire an omni-directional spray of ice shards, while Jin had learned to slash his opponents with the wind. Shishi had improved his control over the Banshee Scream, and Suzuka had improved his techniques as well. Chu's speed had increased to the point where he was one jog away from exceeding the speed of light. Rinku had been improving his control over his yo-yos, and his new methods were impressive.

As for Genkai, she was in deep meditation.

However, there were personal issues for some of the warriors to deal with. Specifically, Kurama and Blackfire.

It had all started on the previous night. Kurama and Blackfire had merely been talking, and then the mere motion of her golden lips had distracted him. Then his eyes had strayed lower, to the swell of her breasts underneath the leather top she wore. Only through sheer willpower had he been able to keep himself in check.

(Dream)

Kurama and Blackfire were kissing with furious abandon, tongues probing each other's mouths and hands roaming over each other's bodies. In the midst of their making out, they landed on a bed.

"I want you," he whispered. "Now."

"And I want you," she whispered.

Kurama tore off Blackfire's top and skirt and then proceeded to do the same to the body stocking underneath. With nothing between him and her luscious golden body, he descended upon her, kissing, licking, sucking, and biting. His control over himself spiraled into nothingness and he began to change.

Silver emerged in his hair and spread until there was no more crimson. His green eyes turned golden and narrowed as his facial features sharpened. His body lengthened, growing taller and paler. A tail sprouted from behind him and fox ears replaced his human ears.

The outer form of Shuichi Minamino was gone, replaced by his true form of Yohko Kurama.

"Mine now," he whispered, just before he entered her.

(End Dream)

Kurama had awaked, gasping for breath, his clothes stuck to his body by sweat. It was then that he had realized just what precisely was happening to him.

"Yohko mating season."

When morning arrived, he made it a point to keep his distance from Blackfire. The demon fox in him wanted her with every fiber of his being, and so did the human in him. The problem was that the demon fox didn't understand certain concepts, like the concept of mutual consent. Besides, he loved her and he did not want their first time to be forced.

_I love her?_ Kurama thought.

_Yes, you do, Shuichi,_ Yohko replied. _It's about time you admitted it to yourself._

_Well, it's best if we stay away from her until this blows over,_ Kurama thought. _I don't want to risk losing control and doing something I'll regret._

_Regret?_ Yohko echoed. He chuckled. _Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi. She wants us as badly as we want her. So . . . who's going to regret anything?_

"Kurama?" Yusuke asked. "Kurama?"

"Wake up, fox," Hiei said. "Genkai has something she'd like to say to us."

"Oh, sorry," Kurama said. "My mind was elsewhere."

"On Blackfire, you mean?" Yusuke surmised, a lecherous smirk on his face. "Yeah, I understand why. She's hot."

Kurama had two different reactions to this. One reaction was a furious blush. The other was the urge to strangle Yusuke for daring to speak of her in such terms.

Hiei rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Kurama and Yusuke, you're behaving like ningen teenagers." He paused and then turned to Yusuke. "All right, so you lived as a ningen teenager until a few years ago." He looked at Kurama. "I suggest you settle your feelings for Blackfire. I do not want to see you dead on account of being unable to focus."

"Hai, Hiei," Kurama said.

"Now let's listen to Genkai," Hiei said.

"We've spent two weeks training," Genkai said. "In that time, you've improved a great deal. I've decided to reward your hard work and dedication with . . . a day off."

"A day off?" Yusuke echoed. "Hell, yeah!"

"I'm hitting the arcade," Kuwabara said.

"See you there," Changeling said. "Bet I'll kick your ass, though."

"And I'll be right there to kick yours," Cyborg added.

"You and what army?" Changeling asked defiantly.

"This army," Cyborg replied, holding up his ten fingers. "Ten deadly soldiers right here."

Hiei just rolled his eyes at the three of them. "Baka ningen."

"How glorious!" Starfire exclaimed. "Raven, shall we venture to the mall of shopping and buy the native clothing?"

Raven paused to consider this. Then she smiled. "Sounds like fun."

"Of course, we will need someone to help us carry our bags," Starfire added. She looked at Raptor and Hiei. "Would you gentlemen like to come with us?"

"Well?" Hiei asked Raptor. "You know these ningen customs better than me."

"We'll end up carrying all the bags," Raptor whispered. "Still, I like spending time with Star."

"And I enjoy every minute I get to be with Raven," Hiei whispered back.

"Fine, we'll do it," Raptor said.

"Oh, joy!" Starfire exclaimed, hugging Raptor tightly. "Thank you so very much!"

"You're welcome, Star," Raptor said, blushing. "Although you might want to let go now. You're breaking my ribs."

"Oh, sorry!" Starfire exclaimed, releasing Raptor from her tight embrace. Then she took him by the arm. "Shall we go now?"

"Sure," Raptor said.

"Wait!" Starfire exclaimed. "Where is Blackfire? She might wish to join us in our venture."

"Thanks, but you go on without me," Blackfire said. "I'm planning to spend the day with my favorite foxy boy."

"I am sure Kurama will be happy to spend time with you, Komand'r," Starfire said.

"You sure about that, Koriand'r?" Blackfire asked. "He slinked off earlier, like he was trying to keep his distance from me."

"Oh, do not worry, sister," Starfire said. "I am sure that he is not trying to avoid you."

Hiei just smiled, or smirked. "Be careful with him, Blackfire."

"Oh, I'll be careful, Hiei," Blackfire replied, smiling almost evilly.

With those words exchanged, Starfire and Raven took their respective lovers to the mall. Meanwhile, Blackfire went to find Kurama.

Speaking of the reincarnated yohko, he was reading a biology textbook. If he wasn't going to be taking his classes for the next two weeks, then he could at least catch up a little.

"Hello there, Kurama," a female voice said to him.

Kurama turned and saw Blackfire, but she was wearing a different outfit than before. The mesh body stocking remained, but over it was a black leather bodice that was held together by hooks instead of laces and a miniskirt with high slits in the sides. She also wore black leather wristbands that ended in rings around her middle fingers and thigh-high black leather boots. The outfit was completed with a black ribbon tied around her neck as a choker.

Kurama gulped, terrified out of his mind. The main reason he'd been reading his biology textbook had been to keep his mind off Blackfire, and here she was right in front of him!

"Have you been trying to avoid me?" she asked.

"No," Kurama replied.

"Would you mind spending the day with me?" she asked.

"No, I wouldn't," Kurama said, before his brain could catch up with him. Then again, it was the same brain that had conjured up his erotic dreams of her, so it shouldn't have gotten much credit. _Fool,_ he cursed himself. _How are you to avoid losing control when you're going to spend the entire day saturated in her presence?_

He could smell her perfume, the scent of black roses, mixed in with her own natural scent and he found the aroma very tempting.

"Shall we go?" Kurama asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Blackfire replied.

"First, I'd like you to meet someone," Kurama said.

_The Minamino residence_

"Oh, Shuichi, you're home," Shiori, Kurama's human mother, said. "How's college life treating you?"

"Very well, Mother," Kurama replied.

" 'Shuichi'?" Blackfire whispered.

"My human name," Kurama whispered back.

"And who is this lovely young lady with you, Shuichi?" Shiori asked.

"Komi. Komi Anders," Blackfire replied.

"How did you and Shuichi meet?" Shiori asked.

"Class trip," Blackfire replied.

"That's very nice," Shiori said, smiling. To Kurama, "It's about time you settled down with a nice girl, Shuichi."

_"Nice girl"?_ Blackfire wondered, with a silent chuckle. _I've been called many things, but never a nice girl._

"Will you two be staying for a while?" Shiori asked.

"Thanks, but no," Blackfire replied. "We have a lot of things to do today."

"I understand," Shiori said, smiling. "Have fun together, you two."

"Thank you, Mother," Kurama said. "We will."

_The arcade_

"So what are we doing here?" Kurama asked.

"I wanted to try out DDR --- Dance Dance Revolution," Blackfire replied. "I never got a chance to try, last time I was on Earth. You wanna dance with me?"

Kurama hesitated.

"Oh, come on," Blackfire coaxed. "I'm sure you'll do fine. You're so graceful, after all."

With a sigh Kurama conceded. "All right. If you insist, I'll join you in this game."

"Cool!" Blackfire exclaimed. She got onto the platform with Kurama and inserted the necessary number of coins. "Now let's a pick a song." She scrolled down the list of songs, until she found one she really liked. "Perfect!"

The song began, and Blackfire and Kurama began dancing as per the instructions. As Kurama soon found out, Blackfire was an expert dancer. Of course, his eye kept straying to watch her move to the music.

Previously, Kurama had been able to curb his lustful thoughts, as his mother had been around and people usually didn't have lustful thoughts when their parents were around. However, Blackfire's dancing was wearing away whatever self-control he'd been able to muster. With a supreme effort, he focused on his dancing.

_This is a dance battle, Kurama,_ he told himself. _So focus on how to win this like any other battle._

With that firmly in mind, he continued dancing.

"You've got moves, Kurama," Blackfire said. "Nice moves."

"Yours, too," Kurama replied. _Of course, yours are getting me aroused to the point of agony, but don't worry about that._

However, Kurama wasn't the only one who noticed Blackfire's moves. Changeling, Cyborg, and Kuwabara were at the arcade, too. They'd just been playing a racing game when they heard some commotion.

"You gotta check it out!" one kid exclaimed.

"Check what out?" another kid asked.

"There's this super-hot chick on the DDR!" the first kid replied. "And there's this redheaded guy dancing with her!"

"You sure that's not just a flat-chested girl?" a third kid interjected.

"Redheaded guy?" Kuwabara asked. "Sounds like Kurama."

"Then that means the super-hot chick must be Blackfire!" Changeling deduced. Just then, he deliberately crashed into the wall just seconds before reaching the checkpoint. "Now let's go see!"

"Sure," Cyborg said. He and Kuwabara got up from their consoles and followed Changeling. When they got there, they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Holy shit," Kuwabara murmured.

"She's . . . good," Cyborg said.

Changeling didn't say anything, he was that far gone.

Kurama sensed the three watching Blackfire and turned to aim a baleful stare at them. _She's ours,_ Yohko snarled. _No one else's. Ours._ The "ours" was pronounced with a low growl.

"Yo, did you see the way Kurama was looking at us?" Cyborg asked.

"He looked like he wanted to rip us apart or something," Changeling added.

"I think he's jealous," Kuwabara deduced. He paused. "Good thing Hiei's not here."

"Yeah, he'd be like, 'Of course he's jealous, you baka ningen,'" Changeling said, mocking Hiei.

"It _is_ a good thing Hiei's not here," Cyborg agreed. "Otherwise, you'd be dead now."

After whipping Kurama in DDR, Blackfire was ready to explore the rest of the mall.

She and Kurama ended up at the ice cream store. Blackfire walked up to the counter and said, "I'd like cookies and cream with chocolate syrup, please."

"All right," the girl at the counter said. She turned to Kurama. "And you, sir?"

"I'd like vanilla with M & Ms and chocolate syrup," Kurama replied.

"You'll get them shortly," the girl said. Within only a minute or so, she gave Kurama and Blackfire their orders. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Kurama said.

"You're welcome," the girl said.

Kurama paid for their ice cream and then he and Blackfire found a table in the establishment. They sat down and began to enjoy their ice cream. As they ate, Kurama found himself watching Blackfire eat more than he himself was eating. The way her tongue slid out to scoop up her ice cream . . . it was enough to nearly drive him mad with lust.

_Damned mating season,_ he thought. The worst part of it was that he had ended up surreptitiously eyeing every attractive female he saw. However, they didn't arouse his desire the way Blackfire did.

"Something wrong, Kurama?" the object of his affection and desire asked.

"No, Blackfire, nothing at all," Kurama lied.

"All right, then," Blackfire conceded, having finished her ice cream. She licked some of it off her lips, and Kurama bit back a groan when he saw her do this. "Let's go check out some more stuff."

Their next stop was a store that sold music, DVDs, videos, and games. Kurama and Blackfire idly browsed through the CDs.

"Oh, this is my favorite!" Blackfire exclaimed merrily, holding up a Puffy AmiYumi album.

Kurama smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

Then they ended up in the animé VHS section. Kurama ended up finding a few hentai animé videos. He quickly put the one he was perusing down before Blackfire could spot him.

"_Rei Rei,_" Blackfire said, reading off the cover of said hentai video. She smirked at him. "Nice." _So you, too, have a naughty side. Perfect, for me._

After buying the Puffy AmiYumi CD, Blackfire and Kurama traveled on. This time, they went into a clothes shop reminiscent of America's Hot Topic.

"Nice outfit," one of the girls there said to Blackfire.

"Thanks," Blackfire replied.

Blackfire picked out two gothic black dresses, one silk and one leather, and went inside the changing room. When she came back out, she was wearing the silk dress.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Stunning," Kurama replied.

Blackfire went back in and came out wearing the leather dress, which clung rather nicely to her body. It took every ounce of control that Kurama possessed not to jump Blackfire where she stood.

"Which one do you like better?" Blackfire asked after changing back to her own clothes. "The silk or the leather?"

"Both look just fine to me," Kurama replied.

"All right, I'll buy both of them," Blackfire decided.

As they were about to head to the cashier, they spotted Hiei and Raven. Or rather, Hiei and Raven spotted them.

"What brings you here?" Blackfire asked.

"I wanted to check out what they had," Raven replied, dressed in a white kimono-style dress.

"Rando could strike at any time, and we're here shopping for clothes," Hiei grumbled.

"Hey, small, dark, and deadly, Genkai gave us the day to have fun," Blackfire retorted. "So we're going to have fun. And this is fun." She suddenly brightened when she spotted a pair of white leather pants. "Kurama, those would look so good on you!" She snatched the pants off the rack and shoved them at him.

"Are you sure about this?" Kurama asked.

"Very sure," Blackfire replied. She also picked up a white leather vest and a sleeveless black shirt. "Go on, try them!"

"If you insist," Kurama said. He took the clothes and went into the changing room. When he came back out, he was wearing them. The white-and-black outfit accented his crimson hair and clung tightly to his body, emphasizing his lean muscles.

_Good going, girl,_ Blackfire thought. _Now I'll have to resist the urge to jump him. As if I didn't have to, already._

Blackfire, Raven, and Hiei noticed that a lot of female eyes were on Kurama. As for Kurama himself, he was resigned. After all, when one was as beautiful to behold as he was, one could not help getting attention.

After another minute of being the subject of many females' attention, Kurama changed back to his clothes and Blackfire bought the dresses she'd tried out, as well as the outfit she had gotten Kurama to try out.

"So how've you been enjoying your day?" Kurama asked Raven and Hiei.

"Other than having to carry Raven's bags?" Hiei asked. "Just fine. I got to taste some sweet snow."

" 'Sweet snow'?" Blackfire echoed.

"It's his name for ice cream," Raven replied. She smiled. "It's cute, really. Stick him in an ice cream store and he turns into a kid in a candy store."

"It's not my fault that it's _sweet_ snow," Hiei said. He smirked and whispered in Raven's ear. "Besides, who was the one moaning in ecstasy when I was licking it off her very lovely body?"

Raven blushed and whispered, "Hiei, you're going to get me aroused again."

"And would you mind?" Hiei asked, still whispering.

"Not if we were alone," Raven replied.

"Well, then, I suppose we'll have to be alone when we reenact that night," Hiei said. "I'll be looking forward to it."

Kurama growled low in his throat. _You're not helping me here, Hiei,_ he thought. Now he was imagining licking chocolate syrup off Blackfire's luscious golden body. _Kami-sama, help me._

_Nightfall_

"Where do you wish to go now?" Kurama asked.

"I was thinking some dancing oughtta do me good," Blackfire replied. "What do you think, foxy?"

_Well, Shuichi?_ Yohko asked. _I was never one to turn down a lady._

"I suppose some dancing couldn't hurt," Kurama said. _Why do I keep doing this to myself?_

"Good," Blackfire said. "I even know a place."

_Yoru Sei_

Kurama and Blackfire arrived at Yoru Sei, a hot new nightclub that had recently opened in Sarayashiki. When they reached the door, the bouncer let them right in.

"He knows me," Blackfire whispered to Kurama as they walked inside.

Lurid-colored lights flashed throughout the club, accenting the dance music that was being played.

"Let's dance!" Blackfire shouted, pulling Kurama onto the dance floor. Once there, she began to dance, her hips writhing to the beat of the music. She spotted Kurama, who was still standing. "Come on, love. Don't tell me you're afraid to dance!"

_I'm actually afraid I'll rip your clothes off and take you right here,_ Kurama thought. Out loud, "All right, you win. I'll dance."

Blackfire danced over to him and pulled him to her. Kurama could do little more than follow her rhythm.

"You're actually very good at this," she said.

"Thank you," Kurama replied. "So are you."

Blackfire smiled. "Of course I am." As she danced, she ground her hips against his crotch.

That did it. Kurama's manhood, which had been semi-erect ever since the dream, now sprang to full hardness.

"I see somebody likes my dancing," Blackfire purred in his ear. She turned around in his arms and continued her grinding movements.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me," Kurama whispered. He held her close and ground his hips against her backside. "But I don't want you to stop."

"Mm, that's sweet, Kurama," Blackfire whispered. "But we'll have to be alone if you want more. Do you want more?"

"Yes," Kurama replied. "I want more."

End Notes: And there you have it. The lemon chapter will be coming up on adultfanfiction.net and mediaminer.org, provided I can settle the complications that I've had with both sites as of late. Now for some more notes. Puffy AmiYumi is the J-pop band that sings the Teen Titans theme. As for Hiei calling ice cream "sweet snow," I read it in a few other YYH fanfictions and I thought it was something good to incorporate in this story. Also, "Komi Anders" is the humanized version of Blackfire's real name, as if you couldn't figure it out already.

Hai – Yes

Baka – Idiot

Ningen – Human

Yoru – Night

Sei – Star

There we go.__


	4. Blossoming Love

Yu Yu Hakusho/Teen Titans:

"Darkness Returns"

Chapter 5: "Blossoming Love" 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and Teen Titans do not belong to me. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi/Shonen Jump and DC Comics/Warner Brothers, respectively.

Author's note: This chapter will focus on the romance between Kurama and Blackfire, but it will also lead into the Shadow Combat.

Timeline: YYH, a few years after the series. TT, a few years into the future.

It was morning when Blackfire awoke. There were three things she quickly realized.

One, she wasn't lying on one of the sleeping mats in Genkai's temple.

Two, she wasn't in Genkai's temple.

Three, she was naked.

Then again, there was a fourth thing she realized: She was in the arms of someone who was as naked as she was. She looked up and saw the sleeping face of Shuichi Minamino, the human alter ego of Yohko Kurama.

_He's so beautiful when he's asleep,_ Blackfire thought. _Not that he isn't beautiful when he's awake._ She idly played with a lock of his crimson hair, holding it between her index and middle fingers. After a while, she released his hair and kissed his eyelids. _Time to wake up, my sexy fox._

She turned around in his arms so that her back was against his chest and began making circles with her hips. The result of those circles was to grind her butt into his crotch, quickly stirring a certain part of Kurama's anatomy --- even if the rest of him was still asleep.

Blackfire smiled wickedly and continued her grinding motions, feeling the evidence of his arousal pressing between her buns. It was a pleasant surprise when Kurama wrapped his arms around her as he began to grind himself against her bottom.

"This is far better than an alarm clock," he purred in her ear. Speaking of that ear, he caught the earlobe between his teeth and gently dragged those teeth along it, which made Blackfire shudder in pleasure and anticipation. "Now, now, Komand'r. If we start that, we'll never get out of bed."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Blackfire replied.

"I'm serious," Kurama said. "We have to return to our teammates so that we can continue training for the Shadow Combat."

Blackfire turned to face him. "I know. I just liked being in your arms. I wish we could be like this forever."

Kurama smiled at her. "So do I."

He found himself remembering the particular moment in which he'd realized that he loved her. It had been during one of his visits to the Alpha Centauri prison where Blackfire was being held for the duration of her sentence.

While traversing the prison in search of his beloved Tamaranian, he'd heard sounds of a struggle. He'd recognized some of those sounds as coming from Blackfire. Without hesitation, he'd run in the direction of those sounds. When he'd reached there, he'd seen something that made his blood boil.

Two other alien inmates were holding Blackfire by her arms, while a third was advancing toward her with a strangely crafted knife --- obviously forged from raw materials in the prison itself.

"Now, now," he'd said. "Stay still and it won't hurt that much." He'd used the flat of the blade to caress her face. It had been obvious to Kurama by looking in her eyes that she was scared, but he knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't dare show it.

"You really should let go of me," she'd said defiantly.

"What are you going to do to us if we don't?" one of the inmates holding her had asked mockingly.

Kurama growled low in his throat in rage, as he knew what the third inmate had in mind. Silently, he stalked into their midst.

"You really should take her advice and release her," he'd said, his voice low and cold.

"Ooh, look at the pretty boy trying to be all tough," the second inmate mocked.

A hellish grin formed on Kurama's face and he withdrew a red rose from his hair.

"An Earth rose?" the third inmate had wondered. Then he'd laughed. "You gotta be kidding me!" The other two inmates had laughed with him. "What are you trying to do, ask me out?"

"If you insist," Kurama had said. "Will you come with me . . . to your death?" Before any of the three inmates could make some insulting remark, he'd extended the rose into his Rose Whip and with one swift, vicious lash he'd killed all three. Then he looked at Blackfire. "Are you all right, Komand'r?"

"I could've taken those guys," she'd replied, bold as ever. She smiled. "But thanks, anyway."

Looking back on that moment, especially in the light of recent events, Kurama realized why he'd killed those three inmates with such viciousness. He'd killed them because he would not allow miserable scum like them to sully his love with their dirty hands. He loved her, and thus he wouldn't stand for anyone that tried to hurt her.

_Never,_ he thought. _I'll never allow anyone to hurt her._ He held Blackfire tightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Kurama," Blackfire said.

They kissed, a soft, gentle kiss unlike the torrid, lust-filled kisses they'd exchanged the previous night.

"So what was your life like, growing up on Tamaran?" Kurama asked a little while after they broke the kiss.

"You'd think life would be easy for a princess, especially a firstborn," Blackfire replied. "But it wasn't. All Tamaranians are supposed to be able to fly, even from birth, and it is happiness that fuels that particular power. However, I couldn't fly. I could shoot starbolts, but I couldn't fly."

"Why not?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know," Blackfire replied. "I guess I just didn't have such a happy disposition. Since I couldn't fly, my parents --- the king and queen of Tamaran --- thought me impaired. When Koriand'r --- Starfire --- was born, they gave the right of succession to her."

"Why did they do that?" Kurama asked.

"She could fly; I couldn't," Blackfire replied. "To my parents, she was the perfect epitome of what a future Tamaranian queen should be. All the time, I kept hearing from them, 'Why can't you be more like Koriand'r?' I quickly discovered that as much as they may have loved me, they didn't like me much.

"When I was 12 and she was 10, our parents shipped us off to Okaara for battle training," she continued. "I decided right then and there that this was my opportunity to shine, to finally win their approval and respect. And yes, I turned out to be the better fighter. I experienced such joy from knowing this that I was finally able to fly. 'At last,' I thought, 'I can reclaim my birthright!' However, my teacher decided to discontinue my training after I tried to kill Starfire."

Kurama kept his expression as blank as he could manage, despite the shock. _Why would she want to kill her own sister?_ he wondered.

"To answer that question you don't want to ask, I was jealous," Blackfire said, as if she could read his thoughts. "I thought that if I was the only daughter of the Tamaranian royal family, they'd have no choice but to make me queen. Of course, it didn't happen that way. My teacher arrived just in time to stop me. His last words to me before he sent me away were, 'As strong as you are, your heart burns with rage and I feel great darkness within you. Turn away from it, Princess Komand'r, before it is too late.'

"That's where my code name comes from. Darkness is black, and my heart burned with rage, hence 'Blackfire.' I traveled the galaxies, finding other teachers to learn from. I also fell in with a bad crowd, like they say here on Earth, and there was lots of stealing involved --- not to mention other things I'm not so proud of.

"Starfire and I had kept in touch over video transmissions and she talked a lot about her new friends on Earth, the Titans. That was when I got the idea for my revenge. I would go to Earth, befriend the Titans, and impress them all with my skills until they liked me better than her. Of course, the Centauri police were pursuing me, but that worked out just fine for me. They'd sent their probes to look for a Tamaranian girl, and thus they wouldn't be able to tell the difference between me and Star."

"So they would have taken Starfire in your place and you would have taken her place as a Titan," Kurama concluded.

"Yeah," Blackfire admitted, shamefaced. "Not only that, but I could tell she was in love with Raptor --- or Robin, as he called himself then --- or at least liked him a lot, so I planned to steal him away from her. My plan didn't work out so well, since I hadn't factored in that Raptor felt the same way about her and wouldn't let anyone take her away without a fight."

"And that's how you ended up in Alpha Centauri jail," Kurama said.

"Yeah," Blackfire said. "So what's your story?"

"I've also done things I'm not proud of," Kurama said. "Centuries ago, I was a legendary bandit, and much worse. Also, I was quite the 'player,' as the humans would have called me. Almost twenty years ago, a demon hunter caught me. I changed into fox form in order to escape, but he hunted me down and fatally wounded me. With the last of my energy, I merged myself with a fetus that hadn't yet acquired a soul of its own."

"So that's how you became Shuichi Minamino," Blackfire said.

"Yes," Kurama said. "I only intended to stay for as long as it took for me to recover all my youki, and then I would leave. However, something unexpected happened."

"What was it?" Blackfire asked.

"I came to love my human mother, exactly like a son would," Kurama replied. "With that love came guilt, for I had been so cold to her, acting as though she was beneath me." He sighed, a guilty expression on his face. "That love was tested when she became terribly ill. I did everything I could to take care of her, but it wasn't enough. That was when I met Hiei.

"Back then, Hiei was a thief. He had one partner, a soul-eating Kyonki demon named Gouki. Hiei recruited me so that I would help him steal the three Artifacts of Darkness: the Orb of Baast, the Shadow Sword, and the Forlorn Hope. Each one had its own power; the Orb of Baast could steal and store souls, the Shadow Sword could turn whatever living creature it slashed into a low-level demon, and the Forlorn Hope was a mirror that could fulfill any wish but at the cost of the user's life."

"Was the last item the reason you joined them?" Blackfire asked.

"Yes," Kurama replied. "If I had the Forlorn Hope, I could save my mother. I didn't care for my own life, because I didn't feel I deserved it. Yusuke managed to save me by asking the Forlorn Hope to take his life instead of mine, and it was so touched by our willingness to sacrifice our own lives for the sake of another that it fulfilled the wish without taking either of our lives. After that, I turned myself in to the Reikai authorities, but they let me out for good behavior."

"That explains you, but how did Hiei end up joining you guys?" Blackfire asked.

"Yusuke beat him for all three Artifacts of Darkness," Kurama replied. "After six months, he and I were sent to assist him and Kuwabara in fighting the Saint Beasts in exchange for wiping our records clean. Each one of us fought a Saint Beast, and each of us won, although it wasn't easy."

"How can you change back to your demon form?" Blackfire asked. "Not that I mind; you're really hot in yohko form."

Kurama smiled. "It all started with the Dark Tournament. In the semifinals, we fought Team Urautogi, who used enchanted items to enhance their power. One member, Uraurashima, used the Idunn Box, a mystical box that contained vapors that once inhaled would revert the inhaler to his or her younger self." He chuckled. "He didn't know that my younger self was Yohko Kurama. After the semifinals were over with, Suzuka gave me a potion created from the Fruit of a Past Life, which would make me revert to Yohko. Over the past few years, I've recovered enough of my youki so that I can now change back to Yohko Kurama without outside stimuli."

"I guess we really should get out of bed," Blackfire said. That said, she removed herself from Kurama's embrace and got out from under the covers of the bed. "Of course, we have to clean up first. Care to escort me to the bathroom, Kurama?"

Kurama got out of bed as well and began walking to the bathroom. Blackfire followed him, eyeing his rear end.

_Nice butt,_ she commented mentally.

Kurama smirked to himself, knowing full well that she was checking him out. Such was the effect he had on women, he mused.

Finally, they were in the bathroom. Kurama pushed aside the shower curtain and stepped into the shower, turning the "HOT" and "COLD" knobs until the water was at the proper temperature.

"Care to join me?" he asked.

Blackfire entered the shower and they stood underneath the showerhead, letting the water fall over their bodies. Kurama grabbed the bar of soap and began to work it into a fine lather. "Do you mind if I soap you?"

"Not at all," Blackfire replied, turning so that her back was facing him.

Kurama began to lather up Blackfire's back and then her front. However, it didn't escape her notice that Kurama seemed to be caressing her more than he was actually lathering her.

She let out a low chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Kurama asked.

"That you would go to such lengths just to be able to touch me," Blackfire replied. She smirked. "Then again, I suppose you just can't resist a sexy woman like me, now can you?"

"Do you like it?" Kurama asked, his voice low and sensuous.

"I like it a lot," Blackfire replied.

"Remember what I said about having to return to our teammates so we could train for the Shadow Combat?" Kurama asked. He smirked wickedly. "I never said we couldn't have a little quickie right here in the shower."

"Oh, you're bad," Blackfire said. She smirked at him. "But I like bad boys."

_Genkai's temple_

"What's taking Kurama and Blackfire so long?" Rinku asked. "It's getting boring waiting for them."

"I know what'cha mean," Jin agreed. "What could they be doing?"

"Screwing each other's brains out," Changeling muttered.

"Do not worry, friends," Starfire said. "I am sure that they will return shortly."

"Yeah, so don't worry," Raptor added.

"I think Changeling's right," Yusuke said.

"What do you mean, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"I mean that they probably _are_ screwing each other's brains out," Yusuke replied. "I mean, didn't you see how antsy Kurama got whenever he was near Blackfire?"

"Now that I think about it, I remember back in the arcade, he was glaring at us for checking out Blackfire," Kuwabara said. "He looked like he wanted to kill us."

Hiei just smirked.

"What is it, Hiei-niisan?" Yukina asked.

"All in due time, imouto-chan," Hiei replied cryptically. "All in due time."

Just then, Kurama and Blackfire returned.

"Speak of the devil," Genkai said. "How was your outing?"

"It was wonderful," Blackfire replied.

"Yes, and quite relaxing as well," Kurama added.

"Is that all?" Cyborg asked, smirking.

"What do you mean?" Blackfire asked.

"You two were out all day, never came back the entire night, and you took your sweet time getting back here this morning," Cyborg replied.

"What he means is ---" Changeling interrupted himself by changing into a wolf and sniffing the air. In wolf form, he communicated telepathically, _You guys did it!_

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed, hugging Blackfire and Kurama. "You have finally become lovers!"

Hiei just hung back, smirking as if he'd known all along.

"It's about time," Yusuke said.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

"It's been obvious since the day you met each other that you liked each other," Yusuke replied. "It's just good that you're finally together."

"So how was it?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama and Blackfire looked at him with blank expressions.

"C'mon, we gotta know," Changeling said.

"I must admit, I'm curious as well," Botan said. She grabbed Blackfire's arm and took her aside. "How was he?"

"Huh?" Blackfire asked, pretending that she didn't have a clue what Botan was asking.

"Last night," Botan replied. "I bet he's excellent. Meow!"

"You're right," Blackfire said, smirking. "He _is_ excellent." She chuckled. "And I bet you're really jealous. Ha!"

As for Kurama, Cyborg, Changeling, Yusuke, and Kuwabara had surrounded him. Chu had joined in as well.

"So how was she?" Chu asked. He smirked lecherously. "Bet she's a wild girl in the sack."

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed, smirking similarly.

_Like you wouldn't believe,_ Yohko/Shuichi thought. Out loud, Kurama said, "I fail to see how that's your business."

"Don't you fools get it?" Touya asked. "If he doesn't wish to talk, then he doesn't have to talk."

Hiei just chuckled.

"What's so funny, half-pint?" Kuwabara asked.

"The fact that you're so reticent about your night with Blackfire is quite a change from your old habits," Hiei said to Kurama.

"C'mon!" Cyborg exclaimed. "We gotta know!"

"Yeah!" Changeling agreed.

Kurama's face was expressionless, but inside he was struggling not to summon his Rose Whip and lash the whole lot of them to death.

"I think it's pretty rude to hassle a bloke like that," Jin said. "If he doesn't wanna share, that's his business and we oughtta respect that."

"I don't see why you're all so curious," Rinku said. "All they did was mate."

"You're young," Chu said, patting Rinku on his cap-covered head. "You'll learn." Rinku just growled in annoyance from the gesture.

"Congrats, Kurama," Yusuke said, smirking. "Hope you can handle her."

"Enough," Raven said. "We're supposed to be training, not harassing Kurama for details on what he did with Blackfire last night."

"Yes, I would have to agree with what Jin said earlier," Starfire said. "It is rude to interrogate a person for information that they wish to keep secret."

"Cyborg, Changeling, leave Kurama alone," Raptor said.

"Fine, fine," Cyborg conceded. "C'mon, Changeling."

"If that's out of the way, we can continue training," Genkai said.

They went outside the temple, and training resumed.

Kurama, Blackfire, and Touya trained together. Yusuke trained with Raptor and Raven, and Hiei trained with Jin and Rinku. Starfire trained with Kuwabara and Shishi. Cyborg and Changeling trained with Chu. Genkai ended up training with Suzuka.

"I warn you, Genkai, I will not allow myself to be humiliated again by you," Suzuka said.

"And what enchanted item do you have up your sleeve this time?" Genkai asked.

"The Dragon's Fang," Suzuka replied, drawing a sword with a dragon's-head hand guard.

"And what power does the Dragon's Fang possess?" Genkai asked, smiling in amusement.

"You'll see," Suzuka replied.

Genkai appeared in front of him in a blur of speed and punched him rapidly, sending him flying into a nearby tree.

"C'mon, Suzuka, you're not even trying," she said.

"Like I said, you'll see," Suzuka said, getting up.

Genkai let out a short chuckle. "Ah, so you're not as weak as you were in the Dark Tournament after all."

"You've been training me for the past four years, remember?" Suzuka replied.

Genkai leaped into the air and kicked him hard.

"Should I use you for a trampoline like I did before?" she asked.

Suzuka just got up.

Genkai pointed a glowing finger at him in the gun-firing position. "Ready to say goodnight?"

"Come on, then, Genkai," Suzuka challenged.

"As you wish," Genkai said. Then she fired a Spirit Gun blast, which should have knocked Suzuka out cold. However, it didn't, because Suzuka used the blade of the Dragon's Fang to block the blast. In actuality, it _absorbed_ the blast. "What the hell was that?"

"One of the Dragon's Fang's powers," Suzuka replied. "The ability to absorb energy attacks. Now watch what it can do with that energy it just absorbed." The Dragon's Fang glowed blue. "Dragon's Fury!" He slashed downward with the blade and unleashed the borrowed rei-ki in a dragon-shaped wave.

Genkai was barely able to avoid the Dragon's Fury. Her dodge landed her on the sturdy branch of a tree. "Clever move, Suzuka. But you should have saved it for one of my more powerful attacks."

"And why's that?" Suzuka asked.

"Because I know now not to use energy attacks against you again," Genkai replied. "So the Dragon's Fang's power is useless."

_Not quite,_ Suzuka thought.

Genkai swiftly leaped down from the tree branch and landed with a hard kick to Suzuka's chest. As he flew, she pursued him with fast punches and kicks. Finally, she ended with a vicious punch that sent him plummeting to the ground.

Suzuka rose to his feet, using the Dragon's Fang to support himself.

"Is that enough, or do you want some more?" Genkai asked. "Bear in mind that I'm not using my energy attacks, so the Dragon's Fang is useless."

"Not exactly, Genkai," Suzuka replied. The Dragon's Fang's blade ignited into flame. "Fire Dragon, strike now!" He slashed the air with the Dragon's Fang, creating a crescent of flame that smashed into Genkai.

_That was far stronger than I had anticipated,_ Genkai thought. Out loud, "How did you do that?"

"The Dragon's Fang can also call forth the spirits of dragons and absorb them into its blade," Suzuka replied. "As you can tell, I summoned a fire dragon's spirit."

"Impressive technique," Genkai said.

"Thank you," Suzuka said.

Genkai ran at Suzuka again, but he had another trick up his sleeve. He stabbed the Dragon's Fang into the ground, shouting, "Earth Dragon, strike now!"

The power of the Earth Dragon sent a rippling wave through the ground that split it beneath Genkai's feet. She jumped to a nearby tree and then jumped off that tree to kick Suzuka, who used the Dragon's Fang to block. He was quite surprised to find Genkai balancing on the blade.

"You've improved, Suzuka," Genkai said. Then she jumped off the blade and knocked Suzuka to the ground with a solid kick. "But if you can't manage to beat me, you haven't a snowball's chance in hell of defeating Toguro."

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Changeling were having a hard time hitting Chu with their attacks.

"Let's see you dodge lightning!" Cyborg shouted. "Rai, kaminari, ikazuchi --- Rava Shock!" His cannon-arm fired a blast of techno-spirit lightning that, for all intents and purposes, should have hit Chu. Unfortunately, it didn't.

"Sorry, mate," Chu said. "I'm just too fast for the likes of ya. Nice attack, though. Close one, too."

"Why'd you use 'ikazuchi' in that chant?" Changeling asked.

" 'Ikazuchi' is Japanese for 'fast thunder,'" Cyborg replied. "It was supposed to boost the speed of my Rava Shock. I don't see why it didn't hit him."

"I'm just too fast for ya, mate," Chu boasted.

"Let's see you dodge this!" Changeling shouted and morphed into a green Cerberus. All three of his heads roared and he shot fire out of all three mouths. Chu just dodged every attack Changeling threw at him and then rushed the three-headed hellhound.

Just then, Cyborg tackled him. "Taser grip!" Ten thousand volts of techno-spirit electricity ran through Chu.

"Nice one, mate," he said, and then pushed Cyborg off him. Changeling leaped on him, but Chu threw him at Cyborg. Changeling managed to change back to human form just in time to avoid crushing him. "You gave me a good run there, mates. Let's do it again sometime soon, okay?"

"Sure," Changeling said.

_Two weeks later_

"Tomorrow night is the culmination of everything we've been training for," Genkai said. "Tomorrow night, six of us will face Rando and his allies. Based on what I've seen of the progression of your abilities and skills, I've determined that the six who are best suited to fight are ---"

A dark chuckle interrupted her.

"I'd know that laugh anywhere!" Raptor yelled. "Show yourself, Slade!"

All the fighters turned to see Slade, standing in the doorway leading outside.

"Slade," Raptor spat.

"Not very happy to see me, are you?" Slade mocked.

"What the fuck are you doing here, you psycho?" Raptor asked.

"I'm here to deliver a message," Slade replied. "The message is that we've changed the rules for the Shadow Combat. It'll be a tournament now."

"A tournament?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, Hiei, a tournament," Slade confirmed. "Rando and I have each formed our own teams of three. You will have to do the same. The rules are that the opposing teams will have to fight together, instead of one pair of opponents fighting at a time. The one fighter that remains in the ring will win the match for his or her team."

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you in the Shadow Combat," Raptor said. "Just so I can have the pleasure of shutting you down."

"I look forward to your efforts," Slade said. "Good-bye." He turned around and walked away.

"Hey, wait," Kuwabara said. "How are we supposed to form teams of three when there are only seventeen of us? I don't know that much math, but I know enough to know that 17 can't be divided by 3 evenly."

"Yeah, one team's only going to have two people and leave them at a real disadvantage," Rinku agreed.

"I have to admit, the fool has a point," Hiei said.

"I guess that's as close as you'll ever get to agreeing with me," Kuwabara commented.

"Not quite," Genkai said.

"Do you have some mysterious fighter hiding away in this temple, Genkai?" Yusuke asked.

"You could say that," Genkai said. She turned to a door inside the temple. "You may come out now."

The door slid open, and a girl that looked to be in her late teens or early twenties stepped out. She was dressed in a kimono-styled earth-brown top and loose tan-colored pants. She wore a tan sash around her small waist and a ninja-style mask of similar color. However, the mask did not conceal the big blue eyes that stared out from beneath it.

"You don't have to hide your face," Genkai said.

"Hai, Genkai-sensei," the masked girl said. She removed the mask, allowing all present to see her face.

"It can't be!" Raptor breathed out.

"Unbelievable," Raven stated.

"It is you!" Starfire exclaimed.

"How?" Cyborg asked.

"Hn," Hiei grunted.

"I can't believe it," Changeling said in hushed tones. "It's . . ."

End Notes: I'm so evil to end it there, aren't I? Who could that mysterious girl possibly be?

The history that Blackfire told Kurama was derived from what I knew of her comic-book history, combined with my explanation as to how Blackfire got into thievery and why she knew all those alien martial arts.

I once heard somebody rant about how most YYH writers treat Yohko and Shuichi as two souls in one body. The way I see it is that Yohko Kurama and Shuichi Minamino are two sides of Kurama's soul. Shuichi is the gentle and compassionate person that Kurama became due to his human mother's love, and that is one side of him. Yohko Kurama is the ruthless bandit that he used to be, and that is another side of him. Also, in the episode "Yohko Kurama: Legendary Bandit," Yohko and Shuichi/Kurama actually had two lines of dialogue together before Yohko reverted to "Shuichi." So there is a basis for my theory.

Now for the translations:

Youki – Demon energy

"Hiei-niisan" – Niisan is attached to an older brother's name for respect

Imouto-chan – Little sister ("-chan" added for affection)

Rei-ki – Spirit energy

Sensei – Can be attached to a person's name to show respect for them as a teacher, or some other educated person

And that's it. To learn who the mysterious girl is, you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Until later.


	5. Let the Shadow Combat Begin

Yu Yu Hakusho/Teen Titans:

"Darkness Returns"

Chapter 6: "Let the Shadow Combat Begin" 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and Teen Titans do not belong to me. Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump, and Cartoon Network. Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network.

Author's note: At last, the event that the Titans and Spirit Detectives have trained so long and hard for has come. Along with the mysterious new fighter, they will challenge Rando's forces. Will they succeed, or will they fall?

Timeline: YYH, a few years after the series. TT, a few years into the future.

"Terra!" Changeling exclaimed. "It's you! It's really . . . you!"

The now-revealed Terra looked into the faces of her former teammates. Surprise was written on all their faces, even those of Raven and Hiei. However, there was also anger, outright hatred (in the cases of Raven and Hiei), and tortured love (in Changeling's case).

"How did you survive?" Raven asked bluntly.

"Genkai!" Raptor exclaimed. "What the hell is this?"

Genkai just looked at Raptor, brown eyes staring into masked eyes. "Do you really think I need to explain myself to you?"

"She's a pretty one, that's for sure," Chu commented.

"Apparently, this girl has a very bad history with the Titans," Touya deduced. "There are many unresolved feelings where she is concerned."

"I didn't know you were a psychic, Touya," Jin said.

"I don't need to be," Touya stated. "It's written all over their faces and in their body language."

"Former friend, what brings you into our lives again?" Starfire asked, in a voice that was, for her, unnaturally cold.

Terra said nothing.

"I found her, after your last battle with her," Genkai explained. "I used the power of the Spirit Wave to restore her, and then I brought her here. Over the past few years, I trained her, slowly cleansing her of Slade's evil influence."

"What makes you think she won't stab you in the back like she did us?" Cyborg asked, just as bluntly as Raven had asked her question.

"It all comes to a matter of faith," Genkai replied. "And I have faith in Terra."

"So did we," Changeling said in a low, sorrowful voice. "And look what happened."

"What's everybody's problem?" Rinku asked.

"She betrayed us," Raptor spat, as if that was sufficient answer. "To our worst enemy."

"I'm not surprised that you reacted this way to seeing me," Terra said, her voice soft and rueful. "Honestly, I still have a hard time not smashing any mirror that reflects my face."

"As well you should," Hiei intoned coldly.

"I don't care if you hate me," Terra said. "My only reason for being here is to help you stop Rando and Slade."

Silence followed those words, a silence filled with tension so thick that Hiei could have cut it with his katana.

"Enough," Genkai said. "We should rest now, as the next night will be a hard one and I am not sure that we will all emerge from it alive."

"There is no need to worry, sweet Genkai," Shishi said. "We will defeat Rando and his allies for certain."

"Yeah, we'll wipe the floor with them, no sweat," Chu said. Then he pulled out a bottle of beer. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get drunk." He opened it and drank deeply as he walked away. "Ahh, that hit the spot."

Everyone retired to their rooms, or sleeping mats in the case of the Titans and Reikai Tantei. However, not everyone was able to sleep.

Changeling tossed and turned, trying his hardest to sleep, but the tormented whirlwind that was his thoughts wouldn't let him.

_Terra's back,_ he thought. _Is that good or bad? It hurts . . . seeing her again, after what she did. Is she really sorry? My heart wants to believe her, but my brain tells me different._

He pulled back his blanket and got off his sleeping mat. He walked out of the temple and to the pond, where he sat down. He picked up a stone and tossed it, watching it bounce a few times on the surface of the water before finally sinking.

"Mind if I join you?" a familiar voice asked.

Changeling turned and saw Terra standing behind him. "Hey, Terra," he said glumly.

"You're not happy to see me, are you?" Terra deduced.

"How could you tell?" Changeling asked sarcastically.

"I'll leave, if you want," Terra said, turning to walk away.

"Don't," Changeling said, reaching up to hold her hand before he was aware of what he was doing. "You can stay."

Terra was surprised. "Thanks." She sat down next to him and tossed a stone with her powers. Like the stone Changeling had tossed, it bounced a few times on the surface of the water before it sank. There was a seemingly interminable silence before Terra finally spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Changeling asked sarcastically. "Ripping my heart out and stomping on it until it was just a red mess on the sole of your boot?"

"I suppose I deserve that," Terra said sadly. "And far worse. But I'm truly sorry for how I hurt you."

"You didn't just hurt me," Changeling said. "You _crushed_ me. I loved you; I would have done anything for you, including keeping your secret. I never told Raptor; he just figured it out on his own."

"I should have known that," Terra admitted. "I was so frightened, though. Everyone I ever tried to befriend before you guys took me in rejected me after my powers went out of control. When Raptor told me that he knew, I thought you'd be like everyone else and reject me. So I ran."

"And that's when Slade found you," Changeling deduced.

"Yeah," Terra confirmed. "He trained me, helped me control my powers. I figured I owed him. You see, Changeling, he was like a father to me and in some weird way, I loved him like one. And when you told me you weren't my friend anymore, that crushed me, too."

"How did you expect me to react, Terra?" Changeling asked. "I just found out that you'd been feeding Slade information on us. That should have killed any feelings I had for you, then." His voice grew soft. "But it didn't." His voice was so low now that it was almost inaudible. "I still love you."

"I love you, too, Changeling," Terra said. "I really mean it." She reached out and held his hand. Changeling gently squeezed her hand.

However, Changeling and Terra weren't alone. Hiei had been watching them the whole time, concealed in the branches of a convenient tree. With the speed of thought, he returned to the temple.

"So Changeling and Terra have made their peace," Raven said after Hiei had told her what he'd found.

"I sensed no ill intentions from her when I scanned her mind with the Jagan," Hiei said.

"I still don't trust her," Raven stated.

"I know, aisuru, I know," Hiei said, sitting beside her on their sleeping mat. "Besides, she wasn't aware I was reading her thoughts, so she had no time to form any shields against the Jagan."

"I. Still. Don't. Trust. Her," Raven stated, pronouncing each word as though wielding a dagger.

"You have every reason not to," Hiei said.

"But?" Raven prompted.

"We're about to fight in what may be the toughest battle of our lives," Hiei said. "So it wouldn't be a good idea to be distracted by your distrust of Terra." He kissed her softly. "Besides, we must rest, my love."

"Guess you're right," Raven conceded and lay down on the mat, Hiei lying next to her.

"On second thought, I can make it so that you won't be thinking of Terra at all," Hiei suggested, smiling wickedly.

"What do you have in mind, Hiei?" Raven asked, her tone inviting.

Hiei kissed her passionately and wrapped her left leg around his waist. As he kissed her, his hands found the catch that kept her leotard on and undid it, freeing him to peel it off her.

Meanwhile, Raptor was practicing his katas, moving with an unhurried, fluid grace.

"Raptor?" Starfire asked.

Raptor turned to face Starfire. "Kory? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"And are you not supposed to be in bed, Tim?" Starfire countered.

Raptor sighed. "I walked right into that one, I guess," he said. "I can't sleep, Star."

"Why not?" Starfire asked. "Are you anxious about the Shadow Combat?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Raptor replied. "I know I can take Slade, but he said he and Rando had already formed their teams of three and I don't know who's going to be on his team. I've seen what the Toguro Brothers, Karasu, Rando, and Suzaku are capable of."

"Do not worry, Raptor," Starfire said. "We shall emerge victorious in the end."

Raptor stared at the ground for what seemed like forever, and then looked up. "It's not just that I'm worried about. There's Terra to consider, too. She says she's sorry and that she wants to help us, but I'm not sure."

"Perhaps it is what you humans call 'once burned, twice shy,' am I right?" Starfire surmised.

"That's in a romantic relationship," Raptor corrected. "But I see your point. She betrayed us once before, and I'm not sure she won't do it again."

"I feel that she does not intend us any harm this time," Starfire said. "Rather, I wish to believe that, but I am also suspicious of her."

"You're right," Raptor said. "We should be in bed."

"Then let us retire to that bed," Starfire suggested.

_The next morning_

Everyone ate breakfast, Chu, Cyborg, and Changeling pigging out on their servings.

"Goddamn, you're like a bunch of pigs," Rinku muttered.

"Rinku! What did I tell you about using that kind of language in front of ladies?" Chu asked in a mock chiding voice.

"That I shouldn't?" Rinku replied sarcastically.

"Yes, that's right," Chu said and resumed his eating.

"Genkai, you're the best cook I ever met," Changeling said even as he rapidly consumed his meal.

"I remembered that you preferred tofu, so I made a tofu breakfast just for you," Genkai said. "I would ask if you liked it, but your rapacious behavior has already answered my question."

"I still don't get why he eats that shit," Cyborg said.

"Hey, I've been most of the animals that you've eaten, bastard," Changeling retorted.

Hiei sighed in annoyance. "Miserable ningen fools."

"Aw, come on, fellas," Jin said cheerfully. "It's breakfast time! Save the fighting for when we hafta beat up on those nasty blokes."

"Jin's right," Touya agreed. "It's pointless to fight over something as simple as breakfast."

"I think I like this guy," Raven commented, smiling in Touya's direction. The ice ninja simply blushed slightly, just enough to turn his cheeks a faint pink color.

Jin just laughed when he saw Touya's blush. "Touya is blushing, Touya is blushing," he sang. "Touya is blushing, Touya is ---"

The subject of that little song interrupted him with, "I am no such thing, you silly sylph."

"There is no shame in the reddening of the face, Touya," Starfire said with a smile on her face.

"I. Am. Not. Blushing," Touya denied, although the further reddening of his cheeks belied him.

"Perhaps the ice ninja doesn't have such a heart of ice after all," Kurama joined in.

"Not you too, you damned fox," Touya murmured. He buried his face in his hands, probably praying to Kami-sama to strike him dead.

"Let's lay off Touya," Raptor suggested.

"Yes, this ridiculous teasing is getting rather boring," Hiei added.

"Yeah, but it was fun while it lasted," Yusuke commented. "I've been waiting to see that icy bastard's armor crack."

"Me too," Kuwabara agreed.

"That isn't very kind, Kazuma-san," Yukina said. "As cold and reserved as he is, it's still not kind to tease him."

Kuwabara sighed. "You're right, Yukina-chan," he conceded. "Sorry, Touya."

"What's there for you to be sorry about?" Touya asked, having resumed his cool demeanor. "You weren't the one who made up that ridiculous song."

After breakfast was done, Raptor opened a sleek laptop.

"What are you doing?" Terra asked.

"It's a little something Genkai and I came up with," Raptor replied. "We created a program that would select our teams for us. The way it works is that I put down all our names and then the program groups them together in threes based on who would work best with who."

"And how does the program decide that?" Suzuka asked.

"When we came up with it, we also put in all the information about our abilities and fighting styles," Raptor replied. He began typing commands into the laptop. "Here we go."

Everyone gathered around Raptor and the laptop, anxiously awaiting the results.

"There we go," he said once it was finished. "Looks like I'm with Terra and Jin." _That's a good thing. Everyone deserves another chance, but I wanna watch her so I can make sure she genuinely intends to help us._

"That program knows its stuff," Blackfire said. "Looks like you and I will be teaming up, foxy boy." She winked at Kurama.

"It's not just the two of us, Blackfire," Kurama said. "Touya's there, too."

Touya said nothing, regarding everything impassively.

"It appears that Shishi, Kuwabara, and I shall be working as a team," Starfire said.

"A grand match-up indeed, my shining Star," Shishi said, taking Starfire's hand and kissing it. Starfire blushed, while Raptor glared daggers at Shishi.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you blokes," Chu said to Cyborg and Changeling, wrapping an arm around each one. "I'll just have to make the best of it, I suppose."

"Hey," Changeling protested.

"So I'll be working with Suzuka and Rinku," Yusuke said. "I'll be looking forward to what you've got."

"Uh, we're not going to fight each other, we're going to be fighting Rando's and Slade's teams," Suzuka said.

"I know," Yusuke said. "I'm just looking forward to it so we can really kick some ass!"

"Amen to that," Kuwabara agreed.

"That leaves me with you and Genkai, Raven," Hiei said. _Good. This way, I can make sure that bastard Rando can't touch her. If he tries, he'll be in for an unpleasant surprise._

Just then, a familiar and hated face appeared on Raptor's laptop monitor.

"Rando," Genkai uttered coldly. "What do you want?"

"To give you the coordinates to where we'll be having our Shadow Combat," Rando replied. He smirked. "Those of you who participated in the final rounds of the Dark Tournament should know it well."

Then his face vanished, replaced by an image of the island where Team Urameshi had had its final battle with Team Toguro.

"That's where we moved for the semifinals and final round of the Dark Tournament," Kuwabara remarked.

"Of course it is, you twit," Hiei snapped.

"Hey, I was just making an observation," Kuwabara protested. "No need for you to get so tweaked over it."

"How fitting," Genkai commented.

"How so, Genkai-sensei?" Terra asked.

"This island we're seeing is where Yusuke bested Toguro," Genkai replied. "Apparently, he wishes to defeat Yusuke on that island to blot out the memory of his own defeat."

Rando's face reappeared on the screen. "There's more, but why tell you now? We'll explain once you get there. Later days." The monitor returned to its original depiction of the teams that had been selected for the Shadow Combat.

"We'll leave tonight," Raptor said. "The T-Bird can move at speeds of Mach 10, so we should get to that island in practically the blink of an eye."

"There's just one more thing to decide," Genkai said. "The leadership of our teams. Based on what I've seen of your capabilities, I've decided that the leaders should be Raptor, Kurama, Cyborg, Shishi, Yusuke, and myself."

"Hey, where'd Starfire and Blackfire go?" Changeling asked.

"Dunno," Cyborg replied. "They must have slipped out while we were all talking."

"We can wait for them," Raptor said, deftly concealing his own puzzlement over his beloved Tamaranian's absence.

"Should we train?" Rinku asked.

"Don't be ridiculous," Touya replied. "If you're not ready to fight them by now, you never will be."

"He's right," Genkai said. "We've pushed ourselves to our limits and beyond for the past month, barring that one day of leisure. The Shadow Combat will prove just how prepared we are."

At that moment, Starfire and Blackfire returned.

"Hi, Star. Hi, Blackfire," Raptor said coolly. "Where'd you . . . go?" His surprise at their new attire caused the pause in his speech.

The Tamaranian sisters were dressed in midriff-baring tops with studded armored collars and miniskirts. In addition, they wore studded armored wrist guards that ended in triangles over the backs of their hands, studded armored armbands, and thigh-high armored boots that had studs adorning their tops. Their outfits were completely identical, save in color. Starfire's outfit was purple and Blackfire's was black.

"What's with the makeover?" Changeling asked.

"Tamaranian battle attire," Blackfire replied.

"Ok," Raptor said. "We leave for the island tonight."

_That night_

Everyone piled into the T-Bird. As it was designed to fit sixteen people total, some had to adjust. Specifically, Starfire was sitting on Raptor's lap and Terra was sitting on Changeling's lap. Despite the fact that that had provided more sitting room, Blackfire sat on Kurama's lap. Needless to say, none of the men minded in the least.

"We ready to fly, Cyborg?" Raptor asked.

"Yeah, we're ready," Cyborg replied.

"Then let's go," Raptor ordered.

The T-Bird took off and flew to the island. Due to its hypersonic speed, there wasn't much time for stargazing, as the super-advanced fighter plane had transported them all to the island within mere minutes.

"Let's go," Raptor said, steely resolve in his voice. Starfire, Terra, and Blackfire got off their lovers' laps and exited the T-Bird with the others. Cyborg set the cloaking option on it before leaving.

Together, they all walked into the stadium and came face-to-face with their worst nightmares embodied.

Rando.

Slade.

Suzaku.

The Toguro Brothers.

Karasu.

"Greetings, beautiful fox," Karasu purred. "I am glad that you could make it tonight." He removed his mask and inhaled the air, then growled low in his throat in a jealous rage. "So you took the Tamaranian whore as your lover."

"Don't you _ever_ call her that, you sick-minded creature," Kurama snarled, his voice cold as ice.

"I should blast you right now for that, you freak!" Blackfire yelled.

"Don't worry," Karasu purred. "You may just get the opportunity."

"Enough, Karasu," Rando ordered. "You will have your chance against her soon enough." He gestured to a machine that looked like a twin-headed fire dragon with a clear dome on its back and eight orbs inside. "See that machine? It's an automated selector. On each orb inside is the name of a team leader. The selector produces results that are completely random and all the balls are of the same size and weight to ensure fairness."

"Since when did a shape-changing assassin like you care about fairness?" Genkai asked.

"I can be a fair-minded individual when I wish to be, Genkai," Rando replied. "Anyway, two names will be selected at a time and their teams will be set up to fight. Got it? Good. Let's begin."

The automated selector juggled the eight orbs so quickly that even Hiei and Chu couldn't follow it. Finally, it revealed two names.

Raptor and Yusuke.

"I guess we're up first," Yusuke said. "Best of luck to ya, Raptor."

"Yeah, you too," Raptor replied as their respective teams got into the ring.

"Let's go!" Rinku shouted. He reached inside his pockets and removed his hands, revealing a yo-yo wrapped around each finger. "Cobra's Yo-yo!"

The strings of his yo-yos glowed with crimson youki and the yo-yos extended at Raptor, Terra, and Jin, who all took to the sky in order to avoid the attack. Raptor used his force powers to levitate, while Jin used the winds to carry him, and Terra broke a large boulder off the ring and floated on it.

The yo-yos didn't give up, though. They just twisted into the air and shot themselves at the three.

"Wind Dragon, strike now!" Suzuka shouted, and wind wrapped around his Dragon's Fang before shooting itself out at Jin as a tornado.

"You forget, Suzuka, I'm a master of wind!" Jin shouted and wrapped the Wind Dragon's energies around himself. The tornado moved so that it was now wrapped around his leg. "Tornado Kick!" He spun like a whirlwind as he dropped toward Suzuka, preparing to funnel the force of the whirlwind around his leg into his kick.

However, Suzuka was more clever than Jin had anticipated and he held up the Dragon's Fang to block, shouting, "Fire Dragon, strike now!"

The flames erupted, fanned to greater intensity by Jin's wind powers. Jin had to fly back to avoid being burned, although just being near the flames left his skin a little pinker than usual.

Meanwhile, Terra was dodging Rinku's yo-yos, but they were slicing up her boulder. Finally, she leaped off the boulder just as the yo-yos shattered it. However, that didn't prevent her from firing the pieces of the boulder at Rinku. Unfortunately for her, he was faster than she had anticipated and he dodged the rocks.

"Super Spirit Gun!" Yusuke shouted, and fired a supercharged spirit bullet at Raptor, who blocked with a force shield. Raptor then shot a force blast that sent Yusuke flying out of the ring.

Just then, an automated voice began counting down from ten.

"Ten . . . nine . . . eight . . ."

"What the hell is this?" Yusuke asked.

"Your last chance to get back in the ring," the younger Toguro replied.

"Three . . . two . . . one . . ."

Yusuke leaped back into the ring just before the voice reached zero.

"Good," Raptor said. "I'd hate to think we'd have to end this so soon."

"Block this, bird-boy!" Yusuke shouted. "Shotgun Double Barrel!"

He fired several Shotgun blasts out of both fists, and Raptor dodged as many as he could, but even he wasn't agile enough to avoid the entire attack. He cursed under his breath as the remaining blasts hit him, Jin, and Terra.

"My turn," Terra said. "Avalanche!"

Tremors ran through the ground beneath their feet, causing it to explode underneath them. Raptor and Jin flew out of the way, while Suzuka, Rinku, and Yusuke tried to avoid the quaking ground.

"Whoa, I didn't know she could do that!" Changeling exclaimed.

"When I trained her, I didn't just train her to _manipulate_ the earth," Genkai explained, "I taught her to _control_ its very essence and that control is manifest now."

"Avalanche Arrows!" Terra shouted, and rock arrows tore themselves out of the ground, hovering above her. She gestured outward, and the arrows flew at Suzuka, Rinku, and Yusuke.

"No problem!" Yusuke shouted. He fired his Spirit Gun at the arrows, shattering as many as he could. Suzuka used the Dragon's Fang to block, and Rinku caught some arrows with the strings of his yo-yos.

"Our individual efforts haven't worked," Raptor said to his teammates. "I say we combine our powers to take them out."

"Good idea," Terra agreed. "Besides, I wanna last long enough to take down Slade."

"Then let's do it," Jin said.

"You ready to lose yet, Raptor?" Yusuke asked. _Besides, if I can beat Raptor's team, then I can fight Toguro again._

"I don't know," Raptor replied with a smirk. "Are you?"

"Bring it on, bird-boy!" Yusuke challenged.

"Consider it brought!" Raptor yelled back, his rei-ki aura surging around him.

Terra's eyes glowed gold and her hair flew up.

The winds swirled around Jin.

Yusuke's rei-ki flared around him, as did Rinku's, and lightning surged Suzuka's Dragon's Fang.

Everyone watched in suspense, anticipation, and curiosity.

Slade just smirked. _I only hope Raptor's team wins this fight, so that I can be the one to defeat him._

Finally, they all attacked, both teams combining their powers into singular destructive forces. The energies collided, struggling ferociously against each other and the clash created a wave of sound and light, which made most of the fighters present scream and look away.

The light and sound died down, revealing one wounded figure standing in the ring, obscured by smoke. Once the smoke cloud parted, the figure was revealed as . . .

"Raptor!" Starfire exclaimed. "You have triumphed!"

Raptor just smiled, despite the fact that his face was bruised and his suit was torn in several places.

_I knew you could do it, Raptor,_ Slade thought. _After all, your drive to win is just as strong as mine._

"Selector, begin!" Rando shouted.

The selector began its work once more, juggling the six remaining orbs. It spat out two orbs, revealing two names.

Slade and Shishiwakamaru.

Raptor got out of the ring and embraced Starfire tightly. "Be careful out there."

"Do not worry, Raptor," Starfire assured him. "I shall win this fight."

"You may as well release her now, Raptor," Slade said as he stepped into the ring with the Toguro Brothers.

Starfire gently released herself from Raptor's embrace. Giving him a brief kiss on the lips, she flew into the ring as Shishi and Kuwabara stepped in.

"Let's begin," Shishi said.

End Notes: Ah, I'm so evil leaving it there, aren't I? Will Starfire, Shishi, and Kuwabara win and defeat Slade and Toguro Brothers? Wait until next chapter. You'll get your answer then.

Also, all I understand of Terra's betrayal of the Titans in the animated series is what I know from spoilers of "Betrayal" and "Aftershock." They've already aired in the U.K. and I hear they'll be airing this summer here in the U.S.

As for the sylph thing, in Western mythology, sylphs are female. In Eastern mythology, they're male. That's why Silphymon of Digimon 02 was male instead of female.

Finally, Starfire's outfit in the newly re-launched Teen Titans comic book series inspired the Tamaranian battle attire that Starfire and Blackfire wore. Check it out; it's good stuff.

Now for the translations:

Aisuru – love, darling, beloved

"-san" – A suffix added to a name to show respect

"-chan" – A suffix added to a name to show affection

Rei-ki – Spirit energy

That's all for now. Bye-bye.


	6. Falling Stars

Yu Yu Hakusho/Teen Titans:

"Darkness Returns"

Chapter 7: "Falling Stars" 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and Teen Titans do not belong to me by any means. Both belong to Cartoon Network, but Yu Yu Hakusho belongs primarily to Yoshihiro Togashi and Shonen Jump and Teen Titans primarily belongs to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.

Author's note: The Shadow Combat is finally underway, and this round will determine who faces Slade's and Rando's teams in the semifinals. By the way, I know what happens in "Aftershock, part 2" and those of you who've seen it in the U.K. are probably wondering why the Titans still didn't trust Terra. Let me put it to you this way: If you were horribly betrayed by someone you trusted with all your secrets, would you be so easily inclined to trust them again, even after they gave their lives to save you? No, you'd still feel hurt and that wouldn't leave you with a lot of warm fuzzy feelings for them.

Timeline: YYH, a few years after the series. TT, a few years into the future.

Slade and the Toguro Brothers stared down Shishi, Starfire, and Kuwabara.

"The Titans have told me much about you, Slade," Shishi said, pointing the Banshee Scream at him.

"And what do they say?" Slade asked, his voice cold and mocking.

"That you're a psychopath," Shishi replied. "A cunning, dangerous, manipulative psychopath who uses children to do his dirty work."

"That would be Raptor talking," Slade said, smirking underneath his mask. "He's always hated me with a particular intensity."

"You have caused Raptor much suffering," Starfire said, cold rage in her voice. "You have driven him to the edge of madness with your crimes, you have infected us with probes to force him to fight for you, and you have manipulated an innocent girl to fight for you. It will end tonight, and you shall never trouble us again!"

Green energy extended from her hand and shaped itself into the Jade Star Blade.

"Good idea, Star," Kuwabara said. "Spirit Sword!"

"You all have swords," Slade commented, sounding unconcerned despite the fact that all the swords present were pointed at him. Then he reached behind his back and drew a sword of his own, a katana. The strange thing about the katana was the kanji characters on its blade.

The elder Toguro removed his shirt and twisted himself into a sword, which the younger Toguro proceeded to grasp. Then the younger Toguro summoned 80 percent of his strength.

"Now we all have swords," Toguro said.

"Y'know, it looks like one of those Westerns where everybody's waiting for the first cowboy to draw," Changeling remarked.

"Let the battle begin," Slade said.

Shishi raised his Banshee Scream and the hilt opened, revealing a stretched and twisted skull. Strange ethereal mists began to swirl around the ring and skull-like faces could be seen inside the mists.

"What the hell are those swirly freaky things coming out of Shishi's sword?" Changeling asked.

"That's a question that's on _all_ our minds," Raptor replied.

"Those are the spirits of deceased demons," Raven explained. "Shishi is obviously using their energy to power his Banshee Scream, _and_ he can probably use them to attack."

"I do not fear your spirits, Shishiwakamaru," Slade sneered. "Do your worst."

"I will," Shishi replied and lunged at Slade with the Banshee Scream, intending to use the powers of the spirits to run him through. Unfortunately for him, Slade blocked the Banshee Scream with his katana.

Meanwhile, the Toguro Brothers were fighting Starfire and Kuwabara.

"I see you haven't improved that much with your sword, Kuwabara," the younger Toguro sneered as he blocked with the sword into which his older brother had transformed. "However, your golden-skinned friend is far more skilled with her weapon, and I think I'd rather challenge her than you. So good-bye." That said, he punched Kuwabara so hard that the force of the blow sent him flying out of the ring.

The automated voice began to count down from ten once again.

"Ten . . . nine . . . eight . . ."

"Kuwabara!" Starfire shouted. "Return to the ring before it is too late!"

"Three . . . two . . ."

"He won't," Toguro stated with cold certainty.

"One." Then a buzzer rang. "Kuwabara is out of Match 2 of the first round of the Shadow Combat."

Starfire's eyes glowed green with rage. "You will pay for what you've done, you vile, sickening creature!" She flew at Toguro and quickly slashed diagonally. However, the older Toguro shifted into a shield, protecting his younger brother from the strike.

That did not deter Starfire, however. She simply ducked under his punch and did a low sweeping kick that knocked his legs out from under him.

"That is the weakness of your power, Toguro," Starfire said. "Your upper body's muscles grow with the amount of strength that you use, but your lower body's muscles do not. And you are now too heavy to bring yourself back to an upright position."

"You're partially right, Starfire," Toguro answered. "It's true that the muscles of my lower body do not grow like my upper body's muscles do when I tap into my strength . . . but you forgot one thing."

"And what would that be?" Starfire asked.

Toguro replied by shrinking his muscles back to normal size. "_Now_ can you say that I am too heavy to rise?" That said, Toguro stood up and began to power up again. Starfire took that as an opportunity to attack with her Jade Star Blade, but Toguro used the shield that was once his older brother to block.

"You are far more skilled than I expected you to be," he said. "But your skills are no match for my sheer power."

"No matter how strong you are, sufficient skill and technique can still defeat power," Starfire answered. "Starburst!"

She used the hand that wasn't holding her Jade Star Blade to shoot a ball of green rei-ki that exploded in an emerald flash.

"If you're trying to blind me, it won't work," Toguro said as the light faded. "Sunglasses, remember?"

As for Shishi and Slade, they were still fighting. So far, Shishi's attempts at besting Slade were proving fruitless. Finally, he raised the Banshee Scream --- and it lived up to its name, letting out a piercing, eerie shriek.

"Ahhhh!" Cyborg yelled, covering his ears.

"I think my eardrums are broken!" Changeling shouted.

"Stupid ningen," Hiei sneered. "If your eardrums were broken, you shouldn't be able to hear anything."

Starfire had paused from her fight with the Toguro Brothers to cover her ears. Unfortunately for her, they weren't willing to give her time to recover; the younger Toguro charged at her with the elder Toguro in his hand as a sword.

"Starfire!" Raptor shouted.

Starfire looked up, her eyes glowing green, and she shouted, "Eye of the Jade Star!" She fired starbolts out of her eyes, aiming right for Toguro's sunglasses. However, Toguro raised his older brother in shield form over his eyes, blocking the blast. In the moment he had raised his brother to block, Starfire had shot a massive starbolt into his stomach, pushing him back.

"Nice shot, Starfire!" Yusuke shouted.

"Yeah, about time someone took it to that over-muscled fiend," Suzuka added.

However, Toguro quickly caught himself before he fell. "Yes, you're _very_ skilled, but you still won't beat me."

"Your brother cannot protect you forever," Starfire declared. "So do battle with me like a man . . . if you can."

Toguro growled. "Insolent little girl, I will make you regret those words." His elder brother changed back into a sword and Toguro swung, aiming to spill some Tamaranian blood. However, Starfire was quicker than he'd expected and she flew out of the way of the attack.

Starfire flew back down, apparently intending a diving attack with her Jade Star Blade. Unfortunately for her, Toguro blocked with the sword that was once his older brother. The two struggled ferociously against each other.

"You're strong, Starfire," Toguro said. "The only problem is that I am far stronger, and I am growing bored with you." That said, he brought his knee up for a vicious jab to Starfire's naked stomach. However, Starfire jumped back into the air and delivered a hard crescent kick to his chest. The kick staggered him, but it didn't knock him down.

_How am I supposed to defeat him if he simply will not fall?_ Starfire wondered. Then the answer hit her. _You _force_ him to fall._

"No matter what you try, little girl, it will not work," Toguro said.

As for Slade and Shishi, the battle between them continued with no winner in sight. However, it was apparent that Slade had the upper hand.

"It's time I showed you some of my sword's capabilities," Slade said. The kanji characters on his blade began to glow.

"What do those weird symbols on his sword mean?" Terra asked.

"Those symbols are Japanese kanji," Kurama replied. "Translated, it's actually a message: 'Darkness reigns supreme.'"

"Chaos Rhapsody!" Slade shouted, slamming the katana onto the ground. The instant the blade touched the ground, a wave of lightning-charged darkness raced at Shishi, who tried to block with his Banshee Scream. However, the dark energies of the katana proved too strong for Shishi to block and he was blasted out of the ring, where he impacted hard against the wall that separated the audience from the fighters. That is, if there _was_ an audience.

"Ten . . . nine . . . eight . . ."

"Shishi, get back in there!" Genkai yelled.

"Five . . . four . . . three . . ."

"Come on, Shishi!" Suzuka shouted.

"One." The buzzer rang. "Shishiwakamaru is out of Match 2 of the first round of the Shadow Combat."

"I'm sorry," Shishi managed to utter. "The power of that sword . . . it was so unexpected . . . and so strong . . ."

"Don't worry, Shishi," Genkai advised. "Just rest."

"Great, just great," Raptor grumbled. "Now Starfire's in there all alone against those psychos."

"Have faith in her, Raptor," Kurama advised.

"Yeah, this is my sister we're talking about," Blackfire added. "She won't go down that easily."

Indeed, she wouldn't. She'd held her own against the Toguro Brothers, but now that Slade was free of Shishi, the whole team would be fighting her.

Toguro brought his sword down, ready to cut Starfire in half. However, he didn't count on her blocking with her Jade Star Blade. Slade sneaked up behind her, ready to stab her with his katana. Like Toguro, he didn't count on her blocking his attack.

"You will not defeat me so easily," Starfire declared, her eyes glowing emerald. "Machine Gun Blast!" With her free hand, she blasted Slade with a rapid barrage of starbolts, which he deflected with his katana. The deflected blast came for Starfire, but she dodged it and it struck Toguro instead.

"You should watch where you deflect your opponents' attacks, Slade," Toguro advised with cold irritation in his voice.

Slade gave no response whatsoever to Toguro, only renewed his attack on Starfire. When the katana's blade clashed against Starfire's Jade Star Blade, it pulsed with dark energy and something strange happened.

"What is happening to my Jade Star Blade?" Starfire asked, watching in horror as it slowly dissipated. It didn't escape anyone's attention that the green wraithlike mist that was once the Jade Star Blade was being sucked into Slade's katana.

"No," Raptor uttered in hushed and horrified tones. Then louder, "That katana is leeching her energy!"

"I think that's very obvious," Hiei spat.

Once Slade's katana had completely absorbed the energy, said energy turned black.

"An interesting power this katana has," he intoned. "It can consume the opponent's energy upon contact and convert that energy for its own use, like an organic being's body changing food into nutrients." He smirked under his mask. "You've fought well, Starfire, but it's time to end this game."

"I will not let you defeat me, Slade!" Starfire yelled. "Rrraaaahhhh!" With that primal cry, she flew right at Slade, intending to tackle him before he could use the pilfered energy against her. Unfortunately, she underestimated Slade's reflexes. He dodged her charge and Starfire turned and flew back at him.

"Good-bye, Starfire," Slade purred. "I'm sure Raptor will miss you greatly." He slashed the air, creating an arc of dark energy that slammed into Starfire and knocked her out of the ring.

"Starfire!" Raptor and Blackfire shouted and ran to her, kneeling beside her.

"Ten . . . nine . . . eight . . ."

"I am sorry, Raptor," Starfire managed to moan, "that I could not defeat him for you."

"Two . . . one. Starfire is out of Match 2 of the first round of the Shadow Combat. The winner of Match 2 is Slade and the Toguro Brothers."

"It's ok, Star," Raptor whispered, stroking her hair. "Just rest now."

"Yeah, it's all right, Koriand'r," Blackfire whispered, sounding unusually motherly.

"That was very much enjoyable," Slade purred. "Raptor . . . your paramour put up quite a fight."

"SLADE!!" Raptor screamed, turning to face his enemy and tormentor. "When we meet in the next round, victory will be mine and you will pay for what you did to Starfire! I will show you no mercy at all! Do you hear me, Slade? _No mercy!!_"

"I look forward to it, Raptor," Slade replied, a deadly smile underneath his mask as he stepped out of the ring with the Toguro Brothers.

"Selector, begin!" Rando shouted. The selector did its work again, juggling the remaining four orbs into the air. Out of each dragon's head came one orb. The first orb had Rando's name on it and the second orb had Kurama's name on it.

"Are you ready?" Kurama asked Blackfire and Touya.

"I've got a lot of anger to work out after what Slade did to Star," Blackfire replied. "I'll just use it to beat down Rando and his team."

"Of course," Touya replied.

The three stepped into the ring, facing down Rando, Karasu, and Suzaku.

"Are you ready to lose?" Rando asked.

"That depends," Kurama replied. "Are you?"

"Leave the fox and his whore to me," Karasu said to Rando and Suzaku. "You two may focus your efforts on the ice ninja."

"Who's the team leader here, me or you?" Rando asked coldly. Then his expression softened. "As a matter of fact, it doesn't matter who we fight. If one of us is the last one standing, our whole team wins. You may dispatch them yourself if you wish."

"I told you once to never call her that," Kurama snarled.

"Ah, Kurama, you are so beautiful when you're angry," Karasu purred. "Of course, you're always beautiful. I don't see why you chose her; she will never understand the demon in you the way I do."

"Thank you for your offer, but no," Kurama replied. "Blackfire's love for me is pure. You simply wish to possess me. That is not truly love; that is merely lust and perverse obsession."

"Let's begin," Rando said.

Blackfire started off by firing a volley of pinkish-purple starbolts at Karasu. Unfortunately, they all exploded before they even touched him.

"What the fuck?" Blackfire asked. "How did you do that?"

"It's my power," Karasu replied. In a blur of speed, he grabbed her and triggered a small explosion where he touched her. Blackfire screamed in pain and Karasu smiled underneath his mask.

"Blackfire!" Kurama shouted. "Rose Whiplash!" He lashed Karasu with the Rose Whip, but Karasu caught it and it exploded.

"Didn't you learn your lesson from the last time we fought?" Karasu asked. "Your plant creations are completely useless against me. Here, have your precious whore." He threw Blackfire at Kurama.

"Are you all right?" Kurama asked.

"Other than the fact that this nutcase keeps calling me a whore, I'm fine," Blackfire replied. Her fist glowed pinkish-purple and the glow shaped itself into the Black Star Blade.

Kurama drew several roses out of his hair and held them all in his hand. "Rose Sword!" The petals of the roses flew off and the bases of the stems wrapped around his wrist. The far ends of the stems extended and intertwined into a sword-like blade.

Kurama and Blackfire went at Karasu, both of them striking with their blades. Karasu was dodging their attacks with fluid grace and insane speed.

"Black Star Meteor!" Blackfire shouted, firing a massive starbolt at Karasu out of her free hand. Karasu couldn't entirely evade the blast and it nearly blew his arm off. Kurama took the opportunity to slash Karasu while he was weakened.

Karasu just chuckled.

"What the hell is so funny, you freak?" Blackfire asked.

"You actually managed to hurt me," Karasu replied. "You're a lot stronger than I've given you credit for. I see why Kurama made you his mate."

"Thanks for the seal of approval," Blackfire retorted sarcastically, "but you're still going down!"

Meanwhile, Touya was fending off Rando and Suzaku.

"Storm of Torment!" Suzaku shouted, creating a bow and arrow from spiritual lightning and firing the arrow at Touya, who dodged with incredible swiftness.

"Shards of Winter," Touya replied, and blew a flurry of ice crystals off his hand. The crystals flew toward Rando and Suzaku, who dodged them.

"Don't think you can use your ice powers to counter my lightning," Suzaku stated. "Ice is just frozen water, and water conducts electricity."

"I can still hurt you," Touya replied and created an orb of ice energy. He then punched the orb, causing it to shatter into thousands of ice crystals that swirled around the ring.

"What's he trying to do, blind us all?" Blackfire asked.

Karasu used his powers to explode the ice crystals surrounding him and his two opponents and the explosions blew Kurama and Blackfire back.

"I know Touya was only trying to fight Rando and Suzaku, but his attack may have done more harm than good," Kurama said. "I've gotten stronger over the years, but even so, I will not be able to beat Karasu in my human form."

"So go Yohko on him," Blackfire suggested.

"Good idea," Kurama said, and began the transformation. His hair paled from red to silver and his eyes changed from soulful emerald to sharp golden. He grew taller and paler as his ears migrated to the top of his head and became fox ears. A tail sprouted from behind him and his clothes changed to a white gi-style top and loose pants.

Karasu stared in wonder when he saw Yohko Kurama. Even now, Kurama in his true form took Karasu's breath away.

"Do you think you can defeat us now?" Yohko asked coldly.

Karasu created a grenade in each hand and threw both at Yohko and Blackfire.

"He created grenades out of thin air?" Blackfire asked. "How did he do that?"

"Kurama's power comes from things that already exist," Karasu replied. "He merely alters them to suit his purposes. My power, on the other hand, is to materialize my thoughts. I think, therefore it is."

"That still won't save you," Blackfire retorted. "Black Shooting Stars!" With her free hand, she fired a barrage of starbolts at Karasu, who simply made them all explode. Then her Black Star Blade suffered the same fate. "What? You destroyed my blade!"

"My power is everywhere," Karasu said. "All around us. Allow me to demonstrate." Suddenly, orbs of green light appeared all over the ring.

"What's with the light show?" Changeling asked.

"It's Karasu's power," Hiei replied, "made visible."

"Damn," Cyborg remarked. "It's like being surrounded by floating land mines!"

"Yes, and if they make the slightest motion, those mines will blow them apart," Hiei added.

"Time for the end," Karasu said, and he detonated the orbs nearest Yohko, Blackfire, and Touya, making them all cry out in pain. He then absorbed the remaining orbs into himself and his hair lightened from raven black to golden blond.

"What did he just do to his hair?" Terra asked.

"That's Karasu in his stronger form," Hiei replied. "And right now . . . he's about to explode."

Karasu lunged at Blackfire, intending to kill her once his power triggered, but Yohko shoved her aside and took the brunt of Karasu's powers. A massive explosion of light and sound reverberated throughout the ring, causing almost everyone to cry out and cover their faces. When the explosion cleared, Kurama could be seen, back in human form with his clothes torn and his skin bruised, but still alive. However, his Rose Sword wasn't as fortunate, having been burned up in Karasu's explosion.

"It's good that your face isn't damaged," Karasu purred. "I wouldn't want such a masterpiece to be ruined."

"You're going to die, do you realize that?" Kurama asked.

"I shall triumph this time, Kurama," Karasu replied.

"What did those bastards Rando and Slade promise you in exchange for fighting us?" Blackfire asked.

"The chance to see Kurama again was enough incentive for me," Karasu replied. "It made working alongside that thug Toguro bearable. Thankfully, Rando didn't put me with him. Never mind that; your days are numbered now."

"I don't think so," Blackfire answered. "Black Meteor Shower!" She fired a Shotgun-like barrage of starbolts at Karasu, who simply made them all explode before they reached him.

As for Touya, Rando and Suzaku's combined powers were wearing him down. After all, fire melted ice and ice, being frozen water, was an excellent conductor for electricity.

"You've fought well, Touya, but it's time this game ended," Rando said, pointing his finger in a gun-firing pose. "Spirit Gun!"

The blood-red mockery of Yusuke's signature attack raced at Touya, but he deflected the shot with his ice sword. The blast struck Suzaku instead, knocking him out of the ring.

"Ten . . . nine . . . eight . . ."

Suzaku flew back into the ring with another Storm of Torment, which Touya dodged. He kicked Suzaku and rebounded off him to deliver a swift kick to Rando.

"Circles of Inferno!" Rando shouted, throwing the crimson fireballs at Touya, who dodged.

"I've had enough of you," Touya declared, running at Rando with his ice sword. Rando dodged all his strikes and then delivered a vicious kick to Touya's midsection. Suzaku fired his Storm of Torment once again, and this time it connected, trapping Touya in a world of agony. The ice ninja collapsed in a heap.

"Oh, no," Jin uttered. "Those nasty blokes really worked him over."

Rando picked up Touya. "What do I do with you now?"

"I know you like to torture your victims, but we have more important things to do," Suzaku said irritably. "He was a good fighter, but he only whetted my appetite for an even better fight."

"Fine," Rando grumbled and threw Touya out of the ring.

"Ten . . . nine . . . eight . . ."

No one said any words encouraging Touya to get back into the ring and fight. They knew he was too badly beaten to even stand.

"Seven . . . six . . . five . . . four . . ."

"Touya . . ." Jin uttered, saddened and horrified at seeing his partner in his present condition.

"Three . . . two . . . one. Touya is out of Match 3 of the first round of the Shadow Combat."

"Touya!" Kurama called out. Then he whirled to face Rando and Suzaku. "You will all pay dearly."

"The two of you against the three of us," Suzaku said. "How can you possibly hope to win?"

Blackfire's fists glowed pinkish-purple and she fired a double-fisted starbolt at Rando and Suzaku. Unfortunately, she didn't anticipate Rando protecting himself and Suzaku with a force shield. The shield turned her attack back on her, sending her flying out of the ring.

"Blackfire!" Kurama shouted.

"Ten . . . nine . . . eight . . ."

"Sister, please return to the ring of combat and continue fighting!" Starfire cried out, running to her.

"Three . . . two . . . one. Blackfire is out of Match 3 of the first round of the Shadow Combat."

"Blackfire . . ." Kurama uttered, despair in his voice. "No . . ."

"Ah, don't worry, my lovely fox," Karasu purred. "You still have me."

Kurama turned, his emerald eyes bright with fury. "You will all pay." That said, he re-formed his Rose Sword and began to battle all three demons by himself. He fought valiantly, but he was on the edge of exhaustion.

"Come on, Kurama, you can do it!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Yeah, kick their asses!" Yusuke shouted.

"Do you think your brainless cheering will help him?" Hiei asked. "All the encouragement in the world won't save him if he's too exhausted to fight."

"It's time this game ended," Suzaku said. "Storm of Torment!" He fired the spiritual lightning as an arrow and it intertwined with Rando's Spirit Gun blast, creating a devastating force that proved to be too much for even Kurama to handle. The blast knocked him out of the ring and the countdown began.

"Ten . . . nine . . ."

_I'm sorry,_ Kurama thought. _Sorry I couldn't win for you, Komand'r._

"Five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . one. Kurama is out of Match 3 of the first round of the Shadow Combat. The winner of Match 3 is the team of Rando, Suzaku, and Karasu."

"I'm sorry," Blackfire whispered to Starfire.

"It is all right, sister," Starfire whispered.

Blackfire looked, and saw Kurama lying outside the ring in a semiconscious state. "Kurama!" she cried out and ran to him, forgetting her own wounds in that instant. "Kurama? Kurama!"

"I'm sorry, Komand'r," he whispered.

"Don't be," Blackfire replied, tears in her eyes. "I'm just happy that you're still alive."

"And I am happy that you're still alive," Kurama answered, smiling weakly.

As for Touya, Jin had carried him back to the others. "He's in really bad shape," he said.

"Of course he is," Yusuke said. "He just got hit by Suzaku's Storm of Torment after being weakened by his and Rando's previous attacks."

"That's their style," Raptor concluded. "It's a war of attrition we're fighting here, and so far we're losing. We have to find a way to turn the tables . . . before it's too late."

End Notes: I sense that a lot of people are going to be pissed off at me for how I've treated their favorite characters in this chapter. Look on the bright side: I didn't make it easy for the villains to win. If it comforts you at all, they won't be on top for long. Rando and Slade will get what's coming to them, but you'll have to read the next chapter to see for yourself.


	7. Ignite the Darkness

Yu Yu Hakusho/Teen Titans:

"Darkness Returns"

Chapter 8: "Ignite the Darkness" 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump, and Cartoon Network. Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network. Neither one belongs to me.

Author's note: I'm certain that you're still pissed with me for what I did in the last chapter, having some of your favorite characters get beaten up. Don't worry; the villains are going to get theirs soon enough.

By the way, Sword Master Jeff was kind enough to note some things in his review. The Rose Sword technique was also used by him, but I was inspired by an attack that apparently appears later in the series. I didn't remember the name, so I dubbed it "Rose Sword." Another thing was that the title of the last chapter was also the title of a Teen Titans fanfic. I assure you that it's pure coincidence; now let's go on.

Timeline: YYH, a few years after the series. TT, a few years into the future.

"Since everyone else has already fought," Rando said, "I see no need to activate the selector. We all know who's going to fight now."

Cyborg, Changeling, and Chu stepped into the ring. Raven floated into the ring, Genkai somersaulted into the ring, and Hiei simply appeared in the ring in a black blur.

"One of us is going to fight Rando's team in the next round," Hiei stated. "This fight happens only to see who will actually stand a chance against them."

"You got a point there, dog," Cyborg agreed. "If you can't beat us, or we can't beat you, then whoever loses has no hope in hell of beating Rando."

"Exactly," Raven stated.

"I say bring it on, mates," Chu challenged.

"Yeah, we're ready for you!" Changeling boasted.

"Are you?" Genkai asked, staring into Changeling's dark green eyes. "_Are_ you ready for us?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Changeling asked.

"It means that you shouldn't make such claims if you can't back them up," Genkai replied. "In the vernacular of today, 'put your money where your mouth is.'"

"Whoa," Raptor said. "They're both talking a pretty good game. Now we just have to see if they can back it up."

"Enough with the talkin', mates," Chu said. "Let's get this party started!"

"My sentiments exactly," Hiei said, removing his cloak to reveal a sleeveless black shirt and loose black pants. Also, his right arm was tightly bound in gauze wrappings.

"What's with the bandages?" Changeling asked.

"I'm not going to bother using _that_ technique on you," Hiei replied. "I'm saving it for Rando."

"Rai, kaminari, ikazuchi --- Rava Shock!" Cyborg shouted, firing the indigo techno-spirit lightning bolt at Hiei, who dodged in a blur of speed.

Changeling shifted into a thunderbird and thunder could be heard booming in the air. The crash of lightning could be heard as well.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, creating a tidal wave of black psychic energy that crashed down on Chu. Or rather, it would have crashed down on him if he weren't so fast.

"Nice try, sheila!" Chu shouted.

"My name . . . is Raven," Raven retorted. She fired another blast of shadow-telekinetic energy but in the shape of a raven.

"Nice birdie!" Chu shouted as he dodged once again.

Meanwhile, a lightning bolt crashed through the domed roof of the arena and Cyborg caught it in his cannon arm. The lightning coursed through him and turned indigo before focusing itself into his cannon. He then fired the lightning right at Hiei, who tried to dodge but got nailed in the arm.

"Thanks for the assist, Changeling," Cyborg said.

_No problem,_ Changeling said telepathically. He brought down more lightning, all of it aimed at Hiei, who was dodging the bolts. He lunged at Chu and they began a fight at hyper-speed.

Genkai fired the Spirit Gun at Changeling, who dodged the blast. _I'm a thunderbird, remember?_ he chided her. _Speed of lightning, baby._

Genkai just chuckled and dodged a Rava Shock attack from Cyborg. That didn't deter the flesh-blood-and-metal amalgam one bit. "Rai, kaminari, ikazuchi --- Lightning Sphere!"

A sphere of lightning launched itself at Genkai and trapped her inside, giving her quite a shock.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Cyborg quipped.

"Claw of the Darkness Flame!" Raven shouted, shaping her powers into a claw made of black fire, which grabbed Cyborg and soundly threw him out of the ring.

"Ten . . . nine . . . eight . . ."

Cyborg quickly returned to the ring. "Nice try, Raven, but you're gonna have to do better than that if you wanna beat me!"

"I know," Raven said. "I would have been surprised if that was all I needed to defeat you."

Cyborg and Raven began fighting hand-to-hand, Raven levitating into the air to deliver swift, powerful kicks to Cyborg, who was blocking the best he could.

"Taser grip!" Cyborg shouted, grabbing Raven's ankle and shocking her.

"Raven!" Hiei shouted, and broke off his fight with Chu to go after Cyborg. "Fist of the Mortal Flame!" Flames engulfed his fist and he punched Cyborg _hard,_ sending the young metal man flying almost out of the ring. "Are you all right?"

"I'll live," Raven replied.

Changeling shifted himself into a fire dragon and breathed flames at Hiei and Raven. Raven simply created a shield to protect herself and Hiei.

"Raven, drop the shield," Hiei said.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Trust me, my love," Hiei replied. "Drop the shield."

"If you say so," Raven said warily, reluctantly dropping her shield.

"Come on, Changeling!" Hiei shouted. "Try it again!"

_You asked for it, three-eyes!_ Changeling exclaimed, unleashing another fire breath attack. Hiei let the flames strike him, only for them to simply swirl around him like an inferno crossed with a tornado. _What the hell's going on?_

"Don't you remember?" Hiei asked. "I'm a fire demon." He concentrated the flames into his hand and then shot them as a deadly blast to Changeling's chest.

Changeling fell out of the ring, returned to his human state and his skin charred.

"Changeling!" Terra shouted.

"Now that was brutal," Kuwabara said. "But that's Hiei for you."

"I don't even know why that thing even bothers," Hiei said as the countdown commenced.

"Five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . one. Changeling is out of Match 4 of the first round of the Shadow Combat."

"Hey, Hiei, why don't you try some of that stuff on me?!" Cyborg challenged.

"You'll regret those words," Hiei said.

"Actually, the only one who'll have regrets is you, mate," Chu's voice said. Hiei whirled around just in time to see Chu deliver a vicious kick to his midsection.

"Nice one," Hiei said.

Raven fired another raven-shaped blast of dark telekinetic energy at Chu, who dodged again at super-speed. He started moving around so quickly that he was almost invisible.

"At the speed he's moving at, I'll never be able to catch him," Raven stated.

"_You_ won't," Genkai said, her fist glowing. "I suggest you get out of the way."

Sensing what Genkai had in mind, Raven levitated into the air, taking Hiei with her. Genkai fired the Shotgun in its omni-directional form, ensuring that nothing that was still in the ring would be able to escape its force. Not even Chu could dodge it, since the blasts were everywhere.

Both Cyborg and Chu found themselves soundly blasted out of the ring.

"Ten . . . nine . . . eight . . . seven . . ."

"Aw, shit," Rinku said. "Chu's really done for now."

"Two . . . one. Cyborg and Chu are out of Match 4 of the first round of the Shadow Combat. The winner of Match 4 is the team of Genkai, Raven, and Hiei."

"I guess you guys get to face Rando's team now," Cyborg said.

As for Changeling, Terra was tending to him.

"You all right?" she asked.

"Never better, Terra," Changeling replied, managing to smile.

"No fair," Chu pouted. "How come I don't have a pretty girl tending to _my_ wounds?"

"He just got beaten up, and he can still think about girls?" Rinku asked. "I will never understand him."

"I don't think any of us will," Touya added.

"You will have a quarter of an hour to rest," Slade said, stepping into the ring with Rando. "Those of us that won our fights should use that time to prepare for the semifinals." He turned his gaze to Raptor and Terra. "Raptor, Terra, I look forward to facing you."

"We're looking forward to it, too, Slade," Terra retorted.

"And speaking of people we're looking forward to facing," Rando said, "I'm looking forward to facing off against a pair of very lovely psychics." He chuckled cruelly as he looked at Genkai and Raven. "Defeating you and taking your powers will be sweet."

"Dream on, Rando," Raven said. "You'll never get your hands on my and Genkai's powers."

"Rando," Hiei said, "prepare to suffer greatly. I will not allow you to lay a single finger upon Raven."

"I'm sure you won't _allow_ me to lay a finger on Raven," Rando replied, "but I doubt you'll be able to do anything to stop me." He laughed as he stepped off the stage with Slade.

After Slade and Rando and their teams were gone, the fighters convened.

"We _have_ to win," Raptor stated. "If either of our teams loses, then Slade's team or Rando's team advances to the final round."

"Slade's not winning this," Terra vowed. "I won't let him win."

"And Rando certainly will not win," Genkai vowed. "I will see to that personally."

"Since you're fighting him, you'll get the chance to do so," Suzuka said.

"Good luck, sweet Genkai," Shishi said, smiling softly at her.

"Thank you," Genkai said.

_Fifteen minutes later_

Raptor's team stepped into the ring, and so did Slade's team.

"So once again, we meet in combat," Slade purred.

"What made you join forces with Rando?" Raptor asked.

"Haven't we been through this already?" Slade asked. "Mutual profit. We win, Rando gets Genkai's and Raven's powers and I get you and Terra."

"No way, Slade," Terra replied. "I will never serve you again!"

"And I will _never_ become your apprentice again!" Raptor added.

"We'll see about that," Slade replied, in that cold confident purr that Raptor and Terra had come to despise. He drew his katana. "We will see."

"Yeah," Raptor spat, shifting his force powers into an invisible sword.

The younger Toguro summoned his full strength and grasped the hilt of a sword that was once his older brother. "Overkill, perhaps. But if you're even half as good as Slade insists you are, then I will need all my strength to deal with you."

"I consider that a compliment," Raptor replied. "Now let's do this."

"If everyone's got a sword, then I should have one of my own," Terra said. Her hands glowed golden and a stream of dirt ripped out from beneath the ring. It came into Terra's hand and hardened into a sword. "Earth Blade."

Raptor and Terra went after Slade, while Jin was stuck fighting the Toguro Brothers. Toguro slashed at Jin with his sword, but Jin jumped out of the way and into the air. Then he came down spinning so fast he created a tornado around himself.

"Tornado Dive!" Jin shouted, impacting with Toguro. While the attack had the effect of pushing Toguro back, it didn't exactly knock him out of the ring.

"Nice try, wind ninja," Toguro sneered, grabbing Jin by the throat. "But not good enough." He viciously hurled Jin out of the ring, and Jin brutally collided with the wall separating the ring from the audience's seats.

"Jin!" Touya shouted.

"Aw, don't worry about me, Touya," Jin said, smiling brightly. "I'll be fine." He got up and flew back into the ring, rotating his arms so quickly that a tornado formed around each one. "Tornado Fists!" He punched Toguro _hard_ with both fists.

"Ah, you're quite strong, Jin," Toguro complimented. "But at the peak of my strength, you can't do much damage to me. On the other hand, _I_ can do you plenty of damage." He punched Jin hard in the gut, making him crumple to the arena floor.

"He is horrible," Starfire said.

"You're right," Yusuke agreed. "Toguro's completely merciless. He says he doesn't enjoy suffering, but he has no remorse for what he does."

"That bastard," Touya spat.

Raptor and Terra were matching Slade move for move. However, Slade had the edge when it came to experience. That, and he had a super-powered katana that could leech an opponent's rei-ki.

"You've improved," he purred. He turned his gaze upon Terra, even as they fought. "Why would you want to return to the Titans? It's not like they're really your friends."

"What the hell would you know about friends?!" Terra asked, incensed.

"Please, Terra," Slade continued. "If the Titans were really your friends, they wouldn't have let you run into my arms the way you did." He chuckled. "I see."

"See what, you bastard?" Terra asked.

Slade blocked Terra's next strike with her Earth Blade and kicked her in her midriff. "It's the green-skinned one. Changeling. You're in love with him. You hope to win his forgiveness. Silly girl; they'll never forgive you, or trust you, so just come back to me."

"NEVER!!!" Terra screamed, her eyes glowing golden. She slashed the ring in a straight line, creating a schism. Sharp, jagged rock formations emerged along the schism, running in Slade's direction.

"Chaos Rhapsody!" Slade shouted, slashing downward with the katana. A wave of crackling darkness raced along the schism, shattering the rock formations. A pillar of earth burst out from beneath Terra's feet, elevating her away from Slade's attack. Unfortunately, the attack shattered the pillar and Terra jumped onto one of the boulders that the pillar had shattered into.

Raptor fired a volley of force blasts at Slade, who blocked them all. "Did you really expect that to do anything?" Slade asked.

Raptor lunged at Slade and their swords clashed, invisible blade against enchanted metal.

"Remember when you were my apprentice?" Slade asked. "I told you during our fight then that in a few years you might pose a threat to me. I see that I was right."

"Save the compliments," Raptor sneered, kicking Slade hard. He followed up with a hard punch and a slash with his force sword.

Terra came back and struck with her Earth Blade. Unfortunately for her, Slade blocked it and the blade connected with the kanji on his katana. Suddenly, the Earth Blade shattered and its remnants were absorbed into the katana.

"Terra, look out!" Changeling shouted.

Slade slashed her with the now-supercharged katana and the force sent her flying almost out of the ring.

"Terra!" Changeling shouted, panicked and running to the ring. "Are you ok?"

Terra finally opened her eyes and smiled reassuringly at Changeling. "I'll be fine." She got up again. "Slade! I'm not done with you yet, and it's gonna be a long time before I am! Twin Earth Blade!" This time, two streams of earth ripped out from underneath the ring and came into Terra's hands, hardening into swords.

Meanwhile, Toguro was about to finish Jin off when a force blast sent him reeling against the edge of the ring.

"Hello, Toguro," Raptor said. "Why don't you fight someone your own size?"

Toguro's only response was to attack with his sword, which Raptor caught. However, Raptor didn't expect the sword to shift into a whip and entangle his arms. Then again, that sword had once been Toguro's older brother so he should have expected that.

Toguro pulled Raptor to him and viciously knee-jabbed him in the gut.

"Raptor!" Starfire cried out.

Raptor coughed a little before smirking at Toguro. "So you need my hands bound before you can start beating me up? Guess that just proves what a thug you are."

"Shut up," Toguro intoned before throwing him sky-high. Raptor simply stopped himself in midair and then flew at Toguro, delivering a flying kick that nearly knocked him out of the ring.

"Y'know, Genkai told me that you were a decent human once," Raptor continued. "Someone who fought with honor, dignity, and respect. Kinda hard to believe that in the light of what you've become."

"For someone trained by the world's greatest detective, you know nothing," Toguro sneered.

"He knows enough to know what sort of monster you've become," Genkai said.

"Twister Kick!" Jin shouted, spinning toward Toguro in what looked like an upside-down split. He spun so fast that the air around him became a deadly windstorm. His feet struck Toguro with the force of a tornado.

"Mind if I give you a hand, Jin?" Raptor asked, peppering Toguro with multiple invisible energy bursts.

"Whoa, I've never seen Toguro staggered quite like _this_ before," Yusuke said. "Even when I beat him, I don't think I gave him that bad a beating."

"Well, Raptor and Jin are far more skilled as fighters than you were," Hiei said.

Meanwhile, Terra's Twin Earth Blade was clashing with Slade's enchanted katana.

"All you do is use people, Slade," Terra spat. "Use them to get your own way, to achieve your own selfish ambitions. I don't think you'd know what a friend was if a hundred of them dropped on your lap!"

"If a hundred friends dropped on Slade's lap, wouldn't he be buried under them?" Changeling asked.

Hiei merely grunted in response.

"At least I do not lie," Slade countered. "I do not make promises that I do not keep."

"Changeling kept his promise to me!" Terra screamed. "Raptor just figured it out on his own! You knew he would, didn't you? That's why you tried to make me doubt the Titans, so that I'd run away from them and straight to you!"

"Too true," Slade admitted, blocking her Earth Blades with his katana. He ducked and tried to knock her legs out from under her, but she jumped over his leg and kicked him.

"The Titans may have been the only people to not reject me, and you ruined that for me!" Terra yelled, following up with a slash from each sword.

"I ruined nothing for you," Slade retorted. "You made the choice to come to me."

"Yeah, after you manipulated me into doubting my friends," Terra snapped.

"Believe what you want," Slade said.

"Don't let him mess with your head, Terra!" Changeling shouted. "Just ignore him and keep fighting!"

"You stay out of this," Slade sneered and slashed the air with his katana, creating an arc of crackling darkness that slammed into Changeling, knocking him out cold.

"Changeling!" Terra screamed.

"Changeling!" Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg shouted.

Terra turned to Slade, her eyes glowing golden with pure fury and her hair blown upward by an invisible breeze. "You're going to pay for what you did to him, Slade! Aftershock!" She stomped the ring and a wave of energy traveled through it, exploding upward at Slade once it reached him.

"Ahhhh!" Slade cried out as the jagged pieces of stone struck him. Terra used her powers to levitate and throw even more stones at him. Then she lifted three boulders and guided them in a triangulated course toward Slade. He leaped up to dodge them, but once they shattered against each other, the force sent him flying out of the ring.

The countdown began.

"Stay down!" Terra screamed, binding him within the earth.

"No fair, you can't do that!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Why not?" Terra asked.

"It just isn't honorable," Kuwabara replied.

"Do you think honor plays any role in contests such as these?" Hiei asked. "In my experience, the strongest survive and the weaker ones fall."

"Two . . ."

"Fine!" Terra snapped and willed the earth to release its hold on Slade, who leaped back into the ring just barely in time to escape being disqualified.

"Thank you, Terra," he said, smirking underneath his mask.

"I didn't do it for you," Terra replied. "Some things are more important than revenge, and if I cheated to win, I'd be no better than you. Still, that doesn't mean I can't do this! Chains of Gaea!"

Suddenly, chains burst out from beneath the ring and ensnared Slade, binding him tightly.

The countdown began once more.

"I'd like to see you get out of this," Terra said.

Slade struggled with all his might, but the Chains of Gaea proved to be too strong even for him.

"One. Slade is out of Match 1 of the semifinals of the Shadow Combat."

Terra released the Chains of Gaea, and Slade stepped out of the ring. "Another time, Terra. Another time."

Meanwhile, Raptor and Jin were on the verge of finishing off the Toguro Brothers. Both of them leaped into the air and delivered hard flying kicks, using their powers to enhance their attacks. Toguro flew out of the ring along with his elder brother, who shifted back to his true form to try to save himself. However, Raptor hurled a veritable arsenal of invisible knives at him, ensuring that he had no place to shift his heart or brain in order to protect himself.

The countdown began one more time.

"I don't know why that thing's bothering," Yusuke said. "The Toguros're obviously beat."

"One. The Toguro Brothers are out of Match 1 of the semifinals of the Shadow Combat. The winner of Match 1 is the team of Raptor, Terra, and Jin."

"We did it," Terra said, getting out of the ring and running to Changeling. "Changeling? Changeling, speak to me!"

Changeling's dark emerald eyes fluttered open. "Hey, Terra? You won?"

"Yeah, I did," Terra replied. She looked up at Raptor and Jin and smiled. "_We_ did."

"Now it's our turn," Hiei said, jumping into the ring at super-speed. Raven floated into the ring and Genkai jumped into the ring. Rando, Suzaku, and Karasu entered the ring at the opposite end.

"Ready to lose?" Rando asked.

"Are you?" Hiei asked.

"Enough talk," Suzaku said. "Let's get this over with."

"Yes, let's," Rando agreed. "Crimson Nova!" He started off with a barrage of crimson starbolts, which Hiei, Raven, and Genkai dodged.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, creating a shield around herself and her teammates. The crimson starbolts impacted harmlessly against it.

"Crimson Starburst!" Rando shouted, firing a crimson energy ball that exploded upon contact with Raven's shield. The explosion caused her shield to disintegrate.

"Nice trick, Rando," Raven said. She telekinetically lifted some of the debris left over from the previous fights and hurled it at Rando, who simply punched the debris into nonexistence.

"Come on, Raven, can't you do better than this?" Rando asked.

"Sure I can," Raven replied, blasting him with a bolt of shadow-psychic energy. Rando created a force shield to block, but Raven kept pushing.

"Storm of Torment!" Suzaku shouted, firing the spiritual lightning at Raven. However, Hiei leaped to intercept and got hit instead. He gritted his teeth, refusing to let the scream escape his lips.

"Hiei!" Raven shouted.

"I'll be fine, Raven," Hiei replied.

Karasu created a grenade launcher and fired it at Raven, Hiei, and Genkai. Raven created a shield to protect herself and her teammates from the grenade's explosion.

"This is really very pathetic," Rando said. "Circles of Inferno!"

"You forget, Rando, you are not the only demon who can command fire!" Hiei exclaimed. He caught the crimson fireballs in his hands and then his Mortal Flame consumed them. The Mortal Flame then wrapped around his fists and he punched Rando.

"Nice technique, Hiei," Rando said. "Mind if I borrow it? Inferno Fist!" Crimson fire wrapped around his fist and then he punched Hiei, sending him flying almost out of the ring.

Genkai fired a Spirit Gun blast at Rando, but Rando knocked it aside. "Come on, Genkai. I expect more from a master of the Spirit Wave than this!"

"Be careful what you expect," Genkai retorted. "You just might get it!" She fired a Shotgun blast at Rando, Suzaku, and Karasu, which blew them all out of the ring.

"Yeah!" Changeling shouted. "Genkai did it! They won!"

"Not . . . yet," Karasu contradicted as he stepped back into the ring with Rando and Suzaku.

"Apparently, I must take greater measures with you than I had anticipated," Suzaku said. He shifted into a strange pose.

"What is he doing?" Raven asked.

"You'll see," Suzaku replied.

"I'm not sure if I'm just seeing things, but I think there's more than one of him now," Raven said.

"Seven, to be precise," Suzaku informed her. "Black Secret Technique --- Prism of Seven."

"Ah, man, now there's nine guys for them to fight!" Cyborg exclaimed. "How are they supposed to win?"

"It's possible," Yusuke replied. "Suzaku tried that same technique on me and I kicked his ass."

"Try to beat us all now," the seven Suzakus said at once. They created bows and arrows from lightning and flew into the air, each one landing in a particular spot, surrounding Raven, Hiei, and Genkai. "Prism Storm of Torment!"

All seven Suzakus released their lightning arrows, all of them headed for the same target: Raven, Hiei, and Genkai.

Raven created another shield to protect the three of them and the arrows ricocheted off it and at the seven Suzakus, Rando, and Karasu, who all dodged. The arrows kept going, forcing those not fighting to either evade or get hit. The arrows either landed in the ground or made holes in the domed roof.

"Excellent effort, Raven," one Suzaku said. "I see why Rando wants you so badly."

"You mind rephrasing that?" Raven asked in her usual monotone.

"I've had enough of hiding and dodging," Hiei said. "It's time to take to the offensive."

"Hiei's right," Genkai agreed. "We'll never win if we're constantly evading their attacks."

Raven dropped the shield and converted the energies into black lightning that struck the Suzakus, Karasu, and Rando. Genkai fired a Shotgun blast at all nine demons. This time, Rando was prepared and he created a shield to block the attack.

"How the hell are we supposed to win when there's nine of them and three of us?" Raven asked.

"We bring it back to the original number," Hiei replied, "and that means getting rid of those extra Suzakus."

Karasu dematerialized his grenade launcher and materialized small spheres in between his fingers. Then he threw the spheres in his right hand at Raven, Hiei, and Genkai. The spheres landed at their feet and exploded in a wave of fire, light, and sound, sending all three flying out of the ring.

"Raven!" Cyborg shouted.

"Hiei!" Kurama shouted.

"Genkai!" Yusuke and Shishi shouted.

"I guess that's it for them," Rando said. "Too bad. I was really hoping they'd last longer."

"Ten . . . nine . . ."

Raven struggled to her feet and climbed back into the ring, Hiei and Genkai following, all three bruised.

"You're not getting rid of us that easily," Hiei said, drawing his katana. Raven placed her hands over Hiei's as he held the sword and they chanted together. The katana glowed black and then the glow ignited into flame.

"Raven Sword of the Darkness Flame!" they shouted, slashing with the flaming black sword so quickly it blurred into near-invisibility. When it was over, all seven Suzakus and Karasu were out of the ring and the countdown began.

"Doesn't look like they'll be getting back in any time soon," Genkai commented.

"Five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . one. Suzaku and Karasu are out of Match 2 of the semifinals of the Shadow Combat."

"What are you going to do without your friends?" Raven asked.

"It doesn't matter," Rando replied. "I don't need them to take you down. After all, the last fighter in the ring is the one who wins." He smirked. "Hiei, I know of your Dragon of the Darkness Flame. I can sense that you're prepared to summon it to finish me off. You won't have it that easy, for I have a dark dragon of my own --- waiting to finish you off."

"Then let's see it," Hiei challenged, unraveling the bindings on his arm.

"Certainly," Rando replied. Black-and-crimson fire spiraled around his arm and he raised that arm into the air, shooting the fire out. The black-and-crimson flames stopped in midair and created a fiery whirlpool.

"What's he doing?" Blackfire asked.

"He's summoning something," Kurama replied. "A creature of terrifying dark power."

By this time, Hiei had finished unraveling his bindings, revealing a black dragon tattoo coiled around his arm. The tattoo emitted a lurid glow, signaling that Hiei was ready to unleash its power.

Out of the whirlpool came a dragon made of black-and-crimson fire.

"The Meikaihiryu," Touya breathed out, shocked.

"Meikai what?" Changeling asked.

"The Fire Dragon of the Netherworld," Kurama translated. "It is said to be even more vicious and hard to control than the Dragon of the Darkness Flame."

Black lightning crashed in the skies and hellish red lightning crashed alongside it, an omen of the clash that was to come between the two infernal dragons.

The Meikaihiryu flew right at Rando, entering his arm. "Ready for the end?" Rando asked.

"Are you?" Hiei asked confidently, although inside he was shaking. If the Meikaihiryu was even more powerful than his Dragon of the Darkness Flame . . .

_No!_ he thought. _I can't think that way. I have to win. If I lose, Raven and Genkai will lose their powers --- and lives --- to this maniac, and I won't let that happen._

"Meikaihiryu!" Rando shouted, shooting the netherworld fire out of his arm in the form of a black-and-crimson dragon-shaped wave. 

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Hiei shouted, unleashing the black fire dragon. The two dark dragons clashed viciously, pushing against each other.

Rando growled as he pushed with his Meikaihiryu. _I won't let him beat me!_

Hiei cursed under his breath. The Meikaihiryu was proving to be even tougher than he'd thought. It wouldn't budge so easily.

Sensing his plight, Raven gathered her own energies. After all, Hiei wasn't the only one who could wield the Darkness Flame.

"Azarath . . . Metrion . . . Zinthos!" she chanted, an aura of black flame rising around her. "Raven of the Darkness Flame!"

The black flame aura shaped itself into a raven and then flew at the Meikaihiryu, joining with the Dragon of the Darkness Flame to push the netherworld dragon back.

"You won't defeat me so easily!" Rando snarled. However, the strain on all three darkness-based fire techniques proved too much and they broke away from each other, headed back for their wielders!

"Oh, no!" Raptor cried out.

"They will all be consumed by their own techniques!" Starfire exclaimed, horrified.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were still maintaining their cool. "Not quite, Starfire," Yusuke contradicted. "We've seen this before; trust us."

The Darkness Flame enveloped Hiei and Raven, while the Meikaihiryu encased Rando. However, when the black and infernal flames cleared, the three fighters were still standing, but changed.

Hiei's shirt had been burned off, exposing his chest and his Jagan was alight with dark fire. Raven's eyes had turned completely purple with black flames burning within, and her cloak had apparently evaporated.

As for Rando, his eyes were now pupil-less crimson-on-black and the elaborate tattoo on his face seemed to emit a dark light.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing," Jin said.

"Me neither, mates," Chu agreed. "But you gotta admit, it's pretty ripper."

"So this is the true power of the Darkness Flame," Genkai whispered. "Hopefully, it will be able to stand against the power of the Meikaihiryu."

"You see, Rando?" Hiei asked, his voice even darker than usual. "This is how you truly master the Dragon of the Darkness Flame! I no longer merely wield its power; I have become its very personification. I _am_ the Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

"As my lover is the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, I am now Raven of the Darkness Flame," Raven said, her voice cold and eerie. "Rando. If you truly think you can take my powers, then you are welcome to make the attempt. Of course, I can't guarantee you'll survive."

Rando growled. "Fools! Your Darkness Flame is strong, but I have the power of the netherworld in my veins now! Do you think you can beat me?!"

"Yes," Hiei replied.

Rando charged at Hiei and Raven, striking with rapid punches and kicks. Hiei and Raven blocked and retaliated with punches and kicks of their own.

Rando leaped into the air and landed with a vicious kick that Hiei and Raven barely sidestepped, leaving a crater in the ring. Raven floated into the air and repeatedly kicked Rando, many of her kicks getting through. Finally, Rando got tired of her kicking him and he caught her ankle, slamming her to the ground and swinging her out of the ring.

Raven stopped herself in midair and flew back at Rando, delivering swift, brutal punches and kicks to the human-hunter. Hiei leaped in to assist her, even though from the looks of things she didn't need any help.

Hiei and Raven double-kicked Rando and the force of it created a ripple through the air.

Rando growled. "Your energy will run out sooner or later."

"He is right," Hiei admitted.

"Then we'll just have to take him down before we run out of energy," Raven concluded.

Rando charged at the couple, punching Hiei and kicking Raven in the stomach. Hiei and Raven got up and redoubled their assault on Rando, who caught Hiei's katana when he tried to use it to slice Rando in half. Then he broke the katana in half and tossed the two pieces outside the ring.

The sight of the broken katana filled Raven with so much rage that she viciously attacked Rando, apparently intending to beat him to death.

"I've never seen her so angry before," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, not even when she freaked out on Dr. Light and Inferno," Changeling added.

Rando finally caught her fist in his hand and squeezed, threatening to break the bones in that fist. Raven punched with her other fist, but Rando caught that, too.

"Raven!" Hiei shouted, running at Rando and tackling him from the side, forcing him to release his grip on Raven. "Leave her the hell alone, you psychopath."

"You're getting tired, aren't you, Hiei?" Rando asked tauntingly.

"So what?" Hiei retorted. "I've still got enough energy to finish you."

"Really?" Rando asked, and then he struck Hiei so hard he knocked him out of the ring.

"Hiei!" Raven shouted.

"You can join him," Rando said and grabbed Raven by the throat, throwing her out of the ring alongside Hiei.

"Ten . . . nine . . ."

"So tired . . ." Raven murmured, vainly attempting to fight off sleep.

"Seven . . . six . . ."

"We must rest now and place our faith in Genkai," Hiei murmured, also trying to fight off sleep.

"One. Hiei and Raven are out of Match 2 of the semifinals of the Shadow Combat."

"Now it's just you and me, Genkai," Rando purred.

Genkai's response was to fire the Spirit Gun, which Rando knocked aside.

"Come on, master of the Spirit Wave," Rando taunted. "Show me what you got!"

Genkai charged at Rando and attacked with super-fast punches and kicks. However, Rando blocked them all with ridiculous ease.

"You're not even a challenge for me now!" he scoffed. "I'll end your suffering fast, though." He grabbed her by the throat and hurled her out of the ring, where she hit her head on the partition separating the audience seats from the ring.

"Genkai!" Terra, Yusuke, and Shishi shouted.

"No!" Shishi cried out.

"Ten . . . nine . . . eight . . . seven . . . six . . . five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . one. Genkai is out of Match 2 of the semifinals of the Shadow Combat. The winner is Rando."

Rando yawned. "That was tiring." He smirked at the sleeping Raven and the unconscious Genkai. "I'd take your powers now, but the only way to do that is to kill you both. And I don't want you to die just yet. Your powers will be my prize for winning this tournament of mine, and the only way I can win is if I finish off Raptor, Terra, and Jin. That should be a piece of cake."

End Notes: Actually, Rando will be brutally proven wrong, as Raptor, Terra, and Jin are determined to avenge the defeats of their friends and teammates. That should make things rather hard for Rando.

If you're wondering what the deal was with Terra's Chains of Gaea, the answer is that Gaea was the mythological goddess of the earth. So Chains of Gaea is fitting, given that Terra's power is control of the earth.

Look out for the final chapter to this saga, coming soon!


	8. Endgame

Yu Yu Hakusho/Teen Titans:

"Darkness Returns"

Chapter 9: "Endgame" 

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump, and Cartoon Network. Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics, Warner Brothers, and Cartoon Network. Neither one belongs to me, which really sucks.

Author's note: This will be the final chapter of my YYH/TT crossover, and the final fight has arrived. Who will triumph, Raptor's team or Rando's team? And what will happen in the aftermath of the Shadow Combat? Those questions will be answered in this chapter.

Timeline: YYH, a few years after the series. TT, a few years into the future.

Rando casually stretched, yawning as he did. "That Meikaihiryu technique took a lot out of me," he said to himself. Then turning to the rest of the fighters, he shouted, "Listen up! The final round of the Shadow Combat will take place one hour from now!" He looked at Raptor, Terra, and Jin, smiling evilly. "Use that hour to prepare for your deaths."

He stepped out of the ring and glanced at Suzaku, who had absorbed his other six selves back into himself, and Karasu. The two demons got off the ground and walked with him.

"One hour," Raptor murmured to himself. "If Rando thinks he'll have it easy beating us, he's got another think coming."

"If it weren't for the fact that I was already defeated, I would gladly wreak swift, brutal vengeance upon Rando for how he treated Genkai," Shishi declared, his normally calm voice tinged with rage. "However, since I have already been defeated, I will have to leave it to the three of you to take vengeance for me."

"Don't worry, Shishi," Terra said, her voice intense. "We'll make sure Rando pays."

"From one student of Genkai to another," Yusuke said to Terra, "kick Rando's evil ass all over what's left of this arena."

That was what drew everyone's attention to the state of the arena. The ring had suffered a great deal of damage, and sections of the arena had been blown out.

"Damn," Blackfire remarked.

Raptor sighed. "I'm going for a walk."

"Wait, Raptor," Starfire said. "I shall accompany you."

There was dead silence for what seemed like eternity. Then Raptor turned his head and smiled wanly at Starfire. "Thanks, Star."

"I welcome you," Starfire replied, and she and Raptor walked out of the stadium. Once they were outside, Starfire hovered through the air, suspended a few inches off the ground.

"I'm scared, Kory," Raptor admitted.

"What makes you so afraid?" Starfire asked.

"Rando and his team," Raptor replied. "We've seen what those three are capable of. Rando single-handedly took down Raven, Hiei, and Genkai once he was imbued with the power of the Meikaihiryu. They're ruthless, remorseless killers and if Rando wins this one, he's free to terrorize and murder innocent people, only he'll have Raven's and Genkai's powers and be even worse."

"That will not happen," Starfire said with absolute conviction in her voice.

"How do you know?" Raptor asked.

"I have faith in you, Tim," Starfire replied, peeling off his mask to stare into his sky-colored eyes. "You always find a way to triumph over our enemies. You will find a way to triumph over this one."

Raptor blinked, surprised by Starfire's complete faith in him. Even after all the years they'd spent together, he was still amazed by the purity of her emotions, especially where he was concerned.

"You know, it's times like this that I remember why and how much I love you," Raptor said, smiling.

"And I love you, Tim," Starfire replied, smiling back.

Nothing more needed to be said in that moment, so Raptor took Starfire in his arms and kissed her. Starfire kissed him back with all the love she had for him.

As for Terra, she was brooding outside the stadium. At least, that's what it looked like to anyone who happened to pass by. In reality, she was communing with the earth's spirit.

Since Genkai had taken her in, Terra had discovered an even deeper connection to the earth than she had thought possible. Her very spirit was tied to the earth, allowing her to almost literally feel it. In fact, her connection to the earth ran so deep that she could communicate with it, and it would show her things.

That was why she was communing with the earth's spirit now. Hopefully, whatever it showed her would give her hope for the fight to come.

Terra touched the ground and it shifted, revealing an image of her, Raptor, and Jin poised to battle Rando, Suzaku, and Karasu.

"I already know that," she said, annoyed. "Show me something I don't know."

"The earth only shows a geomancer what he or she needs to see," Genkai said from behind her.

Terra jumped to her feet and turned around to face Genkai. "Genkai! You're all right!"

"Yes, it takes more than a bump on the head to finish me off," Genkai said, smiling faintly.

"What do you mean, 'the earth only shows a geomancer what he or she needs to see'?" Terra asked.

"It was the first lesson I taught you when you discovered that power," Genkai replied. "You simply _want_ to see who will be the victor in your upcoming battle. However, that is not what you _need_ to see. Good luck, my pupil." She turned around and walked back into the arena.

Terra sighed. "I hope we'll win."

_Of course you'll win,_ Changeling's telepathic "voice" said to her.

"Changeling?" Terra wondered. "Where are you?"

_Look down,_ Changeling replied.

Terra did just that and saw a green anole lizard. Granted, anole lizards were naturally green, but this one wasn't exactly the natural shade of green.

"Hey, there," Terra said, and crouched to extend her arm to Changeling, who climbed up onto it. He then changed himself into a parrot and sat on her shoulder.

_I didn't know you could use the earth to see the future,_ he said.

"Geomancy isn't just about seeing the future," Terra corrected. "It also shows me things about the present. That's how I knew that you'd need my help and that I'd have to reveal myself to you."

_You'll win, Terra,_ Changeling assured, flying off her shoulder and landing in human form. He turned to face her, speaking in his own voice. "I have faith in you."

"You do? After all I've done, you can still say that you have faith in me?" Terra asked.

"Yeah," Changeling replied, staring into her eyes with utter seriousness. "I believe in you, Terra."

Terra blinked, shocked beyond belief that Changeling could still believe in her after all that had happened between them.

"Thank you, Changeling," she said.

"You're welcome," Changeling replied. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Terra said. She leaned closer to him, her eyes half shut.

Changeling could not believe what was happening. _Is she really gonna kiss me?_ he wondered. As if by instinct, he leaned closer to her and they met halfway in a sweet kiss.

After a short while, they broke the kiss. "That was my first kiss," Terra confessed.

"Mine, too," Changeling admitted shyly. "And I'm glad it was from you."

"I don't know what's going to happen when Raptor, Jin, and I fight Rando's team," Terra said, "but in case I don't make it ---"

"You _will_ make it!" Changeling insisted passionately.

"In case I don't, I don't wanna go with secrets between us," Terra continued. "I'm about to tell you something I haven't told anyone. Ever since I got my powers, I've been running around the country, always going by the name of Terra. My real name, Changeling, is Tara Markov."

"Tara Markov," Changeling repeated. "It suits you."

"How?" Terra asked, blushing.

"It's beautiful, like you," Changeling replied, blushing. _I cannot believe I just said that! It sounds so corny!_

Terra giggled. "Thank you."

"And while we're on the topic of real names, I should tell you mine," Changeling said. "It's Garfield Logan, but call me Gar. 'Garfield' is simply too formal."

"Cute name," Terra said. "But so are you."

"You might not have to worry so much," Changeling said. "I mean, Raven and Hiei beat the crap out of Suzaku and Karasu before Rando took them down, and Rando admitted it himself that that netherworld dragon took a lot out of him. What I'm trying to say is that they're not gonna be at full strength. They can still cause some damage, yeah, but not as much as they could if they were at 100%."

"They're still really strong," Terra said.

"I know," Changeling said. "But so are you. And you've got Raptor and Jin backing you up. There's no way the three of you together can lose. I mean, if you kicked Slade's ass, then Rando shouldn't be that much of a problem."

"Thanks," Terra said, kissing him on the cheek. "Wanna come and watch me kick Rando's ass?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world . . . Tara," Changeling replied.

After the hour had passed, Raptor's team entered the ring, facing Rando's team.

"Before we get this party started, I just wanna know one thing, Rando," Raptor said, having replaced his mask before walking into the arena.

"And what would that be, little bird of prey?" Rando asked.

"How did you bring back the Spirit Detectives' old foes?" Raptor asked.

"Just a little necromancy," Rando replied. "I called out to their spirits and offered them a second chance at life, and a chance at revenge against those who put them where they were. Then it was just a simple task of intimidating a sorcerer into casting a spell to bring them back to this world. Of course, I killed the son of a bitch as soon as his usefulness to me had passed."

"You're sick," Raptor spat.

"Not sick," Rando corrected. "Just evil. Those of you who play for the other side have so much trouble understanding the difference between criminal insanity and pure evil. It's understandable, though; the two often tend to mix."

"Enough with the talking," Jin said, teeming with vengeful enthusiasm. "I'm ready to make you and your mates pay for what you did to Touya."

"By all means, sylph, you're welcome to try," Suzaku challenged.

"Let's get this party started," Terra said.

Rando commenced the festivities with a blast of purple, blue, green, and black energy aimed right at Raptor, who blocked with a force shield that bounced the attack right back at Rando, who dodged.

"That was an excellent first attempt, Raptor," Rando complimented, his voice acid. "Unfortunately, you're going to have to do a lot better than that to have even a snowball's chance in hell of beating me."

The match-ups were Raptor vs. Rando, Jin vs. Suzaku in a battle of wind vs. lightning, and Terra vs. Karasu. So far, Jin and Suzaku seemed evenly matched, but Terra wasn't faring so well against Karasu, who kept exploding her earth attacks.

"Don't worry, Terra!" Changeling shouted. "You can beat him!"

_How?_ Terra thought. _How do I beat him, when he can just explode every single one of my attacks?_

"Is that fear I see in your eyes?" Karasu asked, seeming to purr as he said the words.

"Me? Scared of you?" Terra asked defiantly. "You've gotta be kidding me!" She laughed, raising her glowing hands to release vines made of earth from beneath the ground to ensnare Karasu. However, he simply made the vines explode, showering Terra in dirt.

"Really, Terra," Karasu purred. "I expected so much more from you."

Terra felt a deep chill run down her spine at his tone. It was the tone of a man who was completely confident, who had no reason to fear anything --- because he was so certain that nothing could stop him. She knew that tone well, for it was the same tone in which Slade always spoke.

Her eyes glowed golden and she raised the ground beneath Karasu into a rapidly rising pillar headed straight for the domed roof of the stadium. However, Karasu exploded the pillar when it was halfway up and leaped down to tackle Terra.

"You're not Kurama," he whispered, inhaling. "But your scent is pleasing all the same."

"Get off me!" Terra yelled, managing to push Karasu off her.

Karasu smirked under his mask and triggered an explosion by Terra's left arm, making the earthmover cry out in pain.

"Terra!" Changeling shouted. He was burning with rage at what Karasu was doing to her. _That sadistic bastard. He's going to keep toying with her and torturing her until he's done with her!_

He felt a strong metallic hand on his shoulder and turned to see Cyborg's face. "Keep it cool, Changeling."

"How can I?" Changeling asked. "That bastard's torturing the girl I love! Dammit, if we'd won against Genkai's team ---"

"Then Rando's team would have beat us," Cyborg finished. "And Terra would still get beaten up by that freak. We just have to have faith."

Changeling sighed and turned back around to continue watching the fight.

"Is that the best you've got?" Terra asked. "That beating Slade gave me four years ago was even worse than what you just did."

Karasu sneered under his mask. "Still playing tough for your boyfriend, are you? Very well. We'll see if you still feel tough after this." He triggered several more explosions near Terra, making her scream even louder than she had before.

_Hang in there, Terra,_ Changeling thought.

Genkai was truly suffering, watching Karasu abuse her pupil so. _That monster,_ she thought. _What he truly loves is pain, making his opponents suffer._

However, her pain had not gone unnoticed by Rando, who smirked. "Hey, Genkai, does it hurt seeing your latest student get the shit blown out of her by Karasu?"

Genkai glared furiously at Rando, but didn't reply.

"Rando!" Raptor shouted and slashed him with the invisible lance into which he'd formed his powers. "Maybe you oughtta try focusing on me instead of Genkai."

"Insolent brat!" Rando snarled. "Inferno Sword!" He formed the crimson flames into a sword and slashed at Raptor, who blocked with his lance.

Raptor kicked Rando and shot several force blasts at him, which Rando effortlessly absorbed. Then he fired that energy as a concussive blast that would have knocked Raptor out of the ring if not for his agility.

Raptor slashed Rando with the force lance, and Rando retaliated with a slash from the Inferno Sword. Raptor ignored the pain and struck the crimson-haired fiend with an elbow jab.

Meanwhile, Jin and Suzaku were still fighting. Suzaku was firing his Storm of Torment, but Jin's speed was making it hard for him to connect.

"Double Tornado Kick!" Jin shouted, wrapping the wind around both legs. He flew down and kicked Suzaku with his right foot and then with his left foot. The impact of the kicks sent him flying out of the ring. However, he just got right back in.

"You will not defeat me that easily," Suzaku said. "Storm of Torment!"

He summoned the spiritual lightning and then brought it down, aiming at Jin, who just dodged the bolt by taking to the sky.

"Tornado Dive!" Jin shouted, spinning so quickly that a tornado formed around him. He tackled Suzaku from the air, but Suzaku struck back with another Storm of Torment. Jin screamed in agony as the spiritual lightning tore through him and he fell off Suzaku.

"Feeling a little crispy, wind ninja?" Suzaku asked.

"Actually, yes, mate," Jin replied shakily as he forced himself to stand up.

As for the battle between Terra and Karasu, her fighting uniform had been ripped in several places and there were cuts from the explosive damage Karasu had inflicted on her.

"I'm sick of this," she said. "Twin Earth Blade!" Twin streams of dirt sprung forth from beneath the ring and into Terra's hands, hardening into swords.

"Do you think your swords scare me, little girl?" Karasu asked.

"You'll be scared soon enough," Terra replied, slashing the ring with her Twin Earth Blade. A twin trail of sparks raced out from the blades toward Karasu, so quickly that even he didn't have time to evade them. Karasu was caught in the sparks and painfully shocked. "Does that hurt?"

"You . . . miserable . . . little . . . girl . . ." Karasu growled, tearing off his mask, rage burning in his violet eyes. Like in his battle with Kurama and Blackfire, his hair lightened from raven black to golden blond. He then rushed at Terra, literally ready to explode.

"Terra, look out!" Changeling yelled.

Terra raised a wall of rock in front of her, using it to block Karasu's attack. However, it hadn't worked out as she'd planned. When Karasu detonated, the rock wall exploded and the debris struck Terra. However, Terra used her geo-kinetic powers to shoot the debris back at Karasu.

Unfortunately, the debris exploded in a shower of dust and once it cleared, Karasu was standing there unharmed.

"Nice try, little girl," he sneered. "Ready to die now?"

"You first," Terra replied. "Earth Claw!" She punched the ring and the ground began to rumble as something moved underneath it. Finally, that something revealed itself as a giant claw exploding out of the earth. Karasu jumped to evade the claw, but the claw reached up and slashed his torso, tearing the leather of his suit and the skin underneath.

"Damn, that's brutal," Changeling commented.

"No less than what that sick bastard deserves," Blackfire said.

"You made me bleed," Karasu snarled.

"Aw, too bad," Terra mocked.

As retaliation, Karasu lunged at Terra and grabbed her, triggering another explosion. Terra gritted her teeth, refusing to allow Karasu the satisfaction of hearing her scream in pain again. Using the pain to give her strength, she judo-tossed Karasu.

"Nice move, Terra!" Cyborg shouted.

"That was . . . stellar!" Starfire shouted.

"You the woman, Terra!" Changeling shouted. "Heh, I finally got it right!"

Genkai just smiled. "Excellent work, my pupil."

"Had enough yet, or do you want more?" Terra asked.

"It's time for you to die!" Karasu replied angrily, rushing at her.

"I don't think so," Terra contradicted. "Chains of Gaea!"

Chains ripped out from beneath the ring, binding Karasu's arms and legs.

"I think I like you better this way," Terra mused.

"Do you think I need to be able to move to defeat you?" Karasu asked. "My power is everywhere." He made his power visible, in the form of green orbs that surrounded them both. "See?"

"I'm not scared of you, Karasu," Terra replied. "Dirt Armor!"

Clumps of dirt attached themselves to Terra, and they hardened once they touched her. Once the technique was complete, she was clad in what looked like a modernized, sleeker version of an Amazon's battle attire.

"And every female knight needs a sword, doesn't she?" Terra mused. "Earth Blade!" She summoned the earthen sword and held it outward. "Do your worst, Karasu."

"Certainly," Karasu retorted, detonating the orbs. However, once the smoke from the explosions cleared, Terra was still standing, unscathed. "What the hell is this? How are you still standing?"

"My Dirt Armor technique insulates me from your attacks," Terra replied. "You can't touch me anymore. But _I_ can touch you." She slashed the ring with her Earth Blade and a trail of sparks raced at Karasu, shocking him. "That's enough for today. Chains of Gaea, release him!"

The chains receded into the earth and Karasu slumped to the ground. Terra grabbed him by what was left of the collar of his leather suit and threw him out of the ring.

"Ten . . . nine . . . eight . . . seven . . . six . . . five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . one. Karasu is out of the final round of the Shadow Combat."

"Yeah, Terra!" Changeling shouted.

Terra smiled and winked at him. _Now to help the boys,_ she thought.

Jin and Suzaku had resumed their fight, but Jin's techniques were a bit clumsy from him having been nearly electrocuted by Suzaku's attack.

"Face it, Jin, there's no way you can beat me!" Suzaku boasted.

"We'll see about that," Jin retorted. "Wind Blades!"

The wind itself slashed Suzaku, tearing his skin and clothes. One wind blade even cut his hair tentacle.

"You'll pay for that, wind ninja," Suzaku spat. "Storm of Torment!"

This time, Jin created a whirlwind around his arm and he used it to block. "Tornado Fist!" He punched Suzaku, the whirlwind around his arm adding tremendously to the force of his punch. Suzaku crossed his arms to block, but the attack still nearly knocked him out of the ring.

"You think I'll go down so easily?" Suzaku asked.

"Bring it on, then!" Jin challenged.

Suzaku charged up a giant lightning bolt. Jin wrapped the wind around his fists and feet.

"This is it for the both of them," Touya said. "Both fighters are on their final legs. One of them will lose, or perhaps both will."

It was at this moment that Hiei finally woke up. He looked up at the ring and saw Raptor battling Rando.

"Shit," he cursed. "His Meikaihiryu truly was stronger than my Dragon of the Darkness Flame."

"Not really," Kurama contradicted. "Your Darkness Flame merely drained your energies faster than his netherworld dragon did his."

"We lost, Hiei," Raven stated bluntly. "No amount of cursing will change that fact. So all we can do now is hope Raptor has better luck than we did."

Meanwhile, Jin and Suzaku collided viciously, creating a tornado and an explosion of lightning simultaneously. However, the two conflicting attacks nearly knocked Raptor, Rando, and Terra out of the ring. Terra raised a boulder and used it to float above the ring and Raptor levitated himself. As for Rando, he levitated himself as well, having earlier copied Raptor's technique.

Once it was finished, both Jin and Suzaku were lying outside the ring and the countdown began.

Jin and Suzaku both struggled to get back on their feet.

"Look!" Rinku shouted. "Jin's getting back up!"

"But so is Suzaku," Hiei added.

"Three . . . two . . ." Suzaku collapsed, unable to bear his injuries any longer, while Jin reached to get back inside the ring, but he collapsed as well. "One. Jin and Suzaku are out of the final round of the Shadow Combat."

Touya walked over to Jin and picked him up, carrying him over to where the other fighters were.

"Did I get him?" Jin asked weakly.

"Yes," Touya replied. "He's not getting back in either."

"Good," Jin murmured before completely losing consciousness.

Raptor, Rando, and Terra floated down into the ring. "Now it's just the three of us," Rando said. "And I know just the finishing technique for the both of you! Meikaihiryu!"

"What?!" Hiei exploded. "There's no way he can summon a force that powerful again so soon!"

"Yes, there is, Hiei," Rando contradicted. He shot black-and-crimson flame into the air, creating a fiery whirlpool above them all. Out of that hellish vortex came the Fire Dragon of the Netherworld. Rando absorbed the infernal dragon into himself and formed a ball of black fire with crimson energy chains circling it in his hand. "Ready to die now, Titans?"

"We don't think so," Raptor replied.

"Ready or not, you'll die anyway!" Rando yelled, firing the black-and-crimson fire in a dragon-shaped wave. Raptor created a force shield around himself and Terra to block it. "It's no use, Titans! My Meikaihiryu will pierce your shield and obliterate you!"

"Raptor, if we combine our powers, we just might be able to stop that thing!" Terra suggested.

"It could work," Raptor replied, dropping his shield.

"Raptor!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Shit, has he lost his mind?" Changeling asked.

"You heard Rando," Blackfire replied. "And you've seen the Meikaihiryu in action! That thing managed to beat the Dragon of the Darkness Flame! So a force field would be useless, anyway!"

Terra created a tornado of dirt and dust and invisible energy surrounded Raptor. Finally, the two Titans fired their combined energies at the Meikaihiryu.

"You won't win," Rando snarled.

"Neither will you," Raptor retorted.

Finally, the clashing energies exploded under the strain with a tremendous roar and a flash brighter than lightning, forcing everyone to cover his or her eyes. The shockwave blasted everyone off their feet, and when the light had faded enough for them to try looking up, they saw Raptor and Terra still in the ring and Rando lying outside it, stunned.

Even though Terra's Dirt Armor had enabled her to escape unscathed, Raptor wasn't so fortunate. There were even more tears in his suit and half of his mask had been burned off, leaving only the edges. As for the other half, the lens had been shattered.

"Screw it," he mumbled and cast aside what was left of his mask, revealing to his fellow Titans and the Spirit Detectives his face.

"Three . . . two . . . one. Rando is out of the final round of the Shadow Combat. The winners of the Shadow Combat are Raptor and Terra."

_Genkai's temple --- the next day_

"I think you'll all be pleased to learn that Slade and Rando's allies --- the ones that are still alive --- have all been delivered to the proper authorities, as well as Rando himself," Botan informed. "As for Slade, he mysteriously vanished."

"Doesn't he always?" Terra asked contemptuously.

"No matter," Raptor said. "We'll get him. Sooner or later."

"So, Raptor, what do we call you when you don't have that mask on?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't just wear the mask to protect my own identity," Raptor replied. "I wear it to protect the identities of my associates back in Gotham. If someone could find my real name, I don't think it would take them that long to find out who Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, Huntress, and Azrael are." He laughed shortly. "Ironic; I can trust you all with my life, but I can't trust you with my secrets."

"So why not tell us one?" Changeling asked.

"Sure," Raptor replied. "My real name is Tim Drake."

"Cool," Cyborg said. "Victor Stone, but don't call me Victor. I like Vic better."

"Gar Logan," Changeling said.

"Tara Markov," Terra said.

"It's always been Raven," Raven said. "But my last name is Roth."

"Where's Starfire?" Yusuke asked.

"I am here, friends!" Starfire shouted cheerfully, hanging bead necklaces around everyone's necks. "Happy _blorthog!_"

"What's _blorthog?_" Kuwabara asked.

"The Tamaranian festival of friendship," Starfire replied.

Hiei had an annoyed look on his face. "Festival of friendship. What is this, Valentine's Day for friends?"

"Come now, Hiei," Kurama said. "Don't tell me you don't find anything pleasing about this day."

Hiei just grunted. Regardless of his feelings on _blorthog,_ the festival went on, with the Titans and Reikai Tantei mingling.

"Hey, this is kinda fun!" Jin commented.

"This is so stupid," Rinku grumbled.

"C'mon, kid!" Chu said, taking out a bottle of sake. "Cheer up! Be lively! Have fun!"

"_Blorthog_ is even more fun with Tamaranian wine," Blackfire said, taking out a bottle of the aforementioned substance.

"Hey, give me some of that stuff," Yusuke requested.

"You sure your system can handle it?" Blackfire asked.

"C'mon, pour me a glass!" Yusuke replied, holding out a glass.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Blackfire said, pouring Yusuke a shot of Tamaranian wine.

Meanwhile, Cyborg and Changeling were telling Kuwabara, Kurama, and the rest of the non-Titan crew the story of the girl who had tried to come between Raptor and Starfire's love: Kitten.

"So Starfire was going into a jealous rage because Killer Moth was forcing Raptor to go out with his spoiled brat daughter Kitten," Cyborg explained. "And that's when Hiei said . . ."

"You miserable ningen make me sick," the fire demon had said.

"I am not human," Starfire had growled.

"You're close enough to make me sick," Hiei had said evenly. "However, I will give you some advice as to what to do about that wench who wants to steal your mate from you."

"And that would be?" Starfire had prompted.

"Do you know what a youkai female would have done if another female tried to take her mate?" Hiei had asked.

"What would a youkai female have done?" Starfire had asked.

Hiei had drawn a finger across his throat in a slitting gesture. "Does that answer your question?"

"I do not wish to murder Kitten!" Starfire had exclaimed, outraged. "I simply wish her to keep her hands off my boy!"

"Then go," Hiei had said. "Go and make her keep her hands off your boy."

"And then Star and Kitten had a major catfight over Raptor while Raptor was fighting Kitten's spider-headed ex-boyfriend Fang," Changeling added. "After Raptor smashed the controller for those moths, they turned pretty peaceful. Kitten went to jail and Raptor and Starfire were declared prom king and queen."

"What a fascinating tale," Touya said deadpan.

"A spider-headed boy," Shishi said. "Sounds a lot like a parasitic spider demon."

"You know, I never thought of that," Cyborg admitted.

"Hiei really _would_ say something like that," Kuwabara commented regarding the fire demon's advice to Starfire concerning Kitten.

After the party was over, the Titans and Reikai Tantei --- as well as Blackfire and Terra --- sat down together.

"We have some pretty hard decisions to make," Raven said. "One of those concerns you, Terra."

Terra looked down glumly.

"Don't worry, Terra," Changeling said. "Whatever happens, I'll always be there for you."

"We've talked it over, the five of us," Raptor said, "and we've decided that . . ."

"You're worth another chance," Raven finished. "After all, you really helped take down Slade and Rando."

"Wanna be a Titan? For real?" Changeling asked.

It was only a few seconds, but those seconds felt like an eternity. Then Terra finally spoke. "Yeah."

"Here you go," Raptor said, giving her a T-com.

"Welcome back, fellow Titan!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Hell, yeah!" Cyborg shouted. "Good times!"

"I'm the happiest shape-shifter alive," Changeling said dreamily.

"Welcome to the team again," Raven said.

"Sister, do you wish to come back with us?" Starfire asked. "You can join us as a Titan if you wish."

"Thanks," Blackfire replied, "but I'd rather stay with Kurama." As she said that, her hand found his and their fingers intertwined.

"I will miss you, Komand'r," Starfire said.

"Don't worry, Koriand'r," Blackfire said, hugging her younger sister. "I'll still come over to visit."

"Before we all go our separate ways, whaddaya say we hang out one more time?" Yusuke suggested.

"Where?" Terra asked.

"Where else?" Yusuke replied. "The clubs!"

"Hell, yeah!" Kuwabara shouted. Then he paused. "What kind of clubs?"

Everyone had a good laugh at that.

End Notes: At last, the shared adventures of the Titans and Spirit Detectives have drawn to a close. However, this will not be the last time you see them together. There's still the matter of weddings to deal with. Yes, weddings, meaning you'll get to see your favorite crossover and non-crossover couples get married! Until I get my mediaminer.org uploading problem fixed, you won't see it on that particular site, though.

I can sense that there are going to be readers foaming at the mouth to tell me that the Robin of the Teen Titans show is Dick Grayson. In neither his comic nor animated incarnations did Dick use a Bo staff. That is strictly a hallmark of the Tim Drake Robin, and that's who I believe is Robin in the Teen Titans show, which is why I call him Raptor in this story. I have the right to my beliefs, and since this is my story, I can put those beliefs into writing.

As for my mention of Raptor's Gotham connections, you may only recognize Huntress and Azrael if you read the Batman comics. Anyway, that's all for this story, so bye-bye.


End file.
